Living in Memories
by rainflowerxx
Summary: Oblivious to the supernatural world, Leah Gilbert is in for an adventure when she is suddenly pulled in.
1. Chapter 1: Plan B

**A:NOkay so I deleted my last story! I know I know. But no one was reading it and I had no idea where I was going with it. I got this new idea for one and I can actually see it going somewhere... so yeah. I just want to give you the run down for the begining bit.**

**It starts from 02x06; Leah is Elena's fraternal twin. Portrayed by Vanessa Hudgens. She's the black sheep out of the three siblings. She has nooo idea about the supernatural world but soon finds out and shes somehow connected with the Originals. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it. I'll update hopefully weekly. **

**xoxo D.**

* * *

_"You are awfully slow my lord" I giggled, running away from the man._

_"I am only being fair, lady Elizabeth." He laughed, "We both know I could catch you if I wanted to"_

_My running slowed down as I turned to face the man, a grin plastered on my face._

_"What is the fun in playing fair?" I asked, turning back around to continue running, picking up the bottom of my dress. A wicked grin formed on the mans face. I heard him stop his running, letting me get further ahead. After deciding I had gotten far enough, he flashed in front of me , grabbing a hold of my waist._

_Taken by surprise, I let out a slight squeal, tripping over my own feet, causing the two of us to topple over. My laughter filled the air, my eyes twinkling with amusement as the man pinned my arms above my head._

_"Now, that's much better." I breathed once my laughter died down. I stared into his eyes, admiring his blue orbs, something I had always been jealous of. Compared to my boring brown eyes, they were beautiful._

_"Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to kiss me?" I asked quietly, a smile peeking at my lips._

_The man accepted my request immediately, bringing his lips to mine. I laughed against his lips, my stomach fluttering, I could feel my lips tingling. No one could ever make me feel the way he did. Pulling back for air, I removed my hands from his grasp, bringing them up to his face, lightly stroking his cheek. I watched as his eyes closed, he leaned into her touch. Happiness soared through me at the thought of him feeling the way I did when I was around him_

_"I love you Nik." I whispered, bringing myself up to kiss him once again._

My eyes snapped open, and I noticed my breathing was faltered, sweat beads tracing my face. For the past few weeks I've been having these dreams, causing me jolt awake in the middle of the night, leaving me restless. Not because I was afraid or anything, I mean it made me feel a little uneasy, the girl in my dream looked exactly like me, and it felt like I actually experienced the event, like they were memories.

I rolled out of bed while glancing at the clock on my nightstand. 7:39. Sighing, I grabbed a towel and went for a nice, hot shower. Stripping off my pajama's, I waited for the water to heat up, my mind wandering off. Once I was set with the temperature of the water, I hopped in, letting it the water wash away the sleep and dirt that lingered. After I was done with my shower, I wrapped myself in my towel and went back into my room. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a loose gray T Shirt and got dressed, then did my hair and make up.

I walked downstairs, listening to the clacking of my combat boots and my stomach growling. Happiness spread through me when I saw Jeremy sitting at the table.

"Jay boy, make me some food." I ordered, sitting in the seat across from him.

"You can do it yourself Leah." He told me, getting up to put his bowl in the sink.

I pouted my lips at him, "But Jer, you're my brother. You're supposed to take care of me."

"You're older than me." He said, looking at me with a blank expression. I blinked. What kind of man is he?

"Whatever." I sighed, "Where are the Fruity Pebbles?" I asked, getting a bowl and spoon.

"Where they always are, in the cupboard.'' He pointed out, grabbing his bag from beside the table. "Anyways, I'm headed out." OK sassy pants.

"Where are you going?" I asked, filling my bowl with cereal.

"Damon's house."

I raised my eyebrows at the mention of Stefan's brother, "Damon? Since when do you hang out with him?" I asked, it was kind of weird that he was hanging out with someone who was like ten years older than him. It was only alright when I did it, because Damon likes to get crunk with me.

"I dont know, I just have some stuff I need to talk to him about." He shrugged, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I groaned out loud, scooping my food into my mouth. Since the beginning of the school year, both of my siblings seemed to grow distant from me, something I didn't enjoy. We were so close before my parents had passed, but them being gone just tore us apart. Instead of staying in all the time, I hung out with Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan, Jeremy had gone into his drug phase, he spent most of his time with his stoner friends getting high, and hooking up with Vicki Donovan which made me a little uncomfortable because he was hooking up with my best friends' (at the time) girlfriend. But she made him happy although she was a piece of work, she was really nice, it sucked when they found her body, Jeremy completely shut me out, which made me sadder. And Elena sat in her room, brooding about, barely ever leaving the house. Until she met Stefan, at first I was happy she found him, don't get me wrong I still am, he made her happy, and hes cool, but once they got serious she focused most of her attention on him. I guess you could say I'm jealous, I mean it felt like she had forgotten about me, her own twin! Basically the two of them eventually shut me out, making me the black sheep because they were still somewhat close, it kind really freaking hurt my feelings, but it was whatever I guess. I still had Jenna.

"You're up." Jenna greeted, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at Jenna, nodding my head.

"Yeah, I promised Carol I'd help set up for the fundraiser thing they're having." I said, finishing my cereal.

"That's not for another two hours." She pointed out.

"Yeah well, I also told Ty I'd go over early, so we can hang out."

"You look exhausted." She laughed, grabbing an apple. I rolled my eyes at her, putting my bowl in the sink.

"That's because I haven't been sleeping well lately." I told her, pushing myself on the island.

"Why not?" She asked, sitting on one of the stools.

"I dont know" I shrugged, "I've been having these weird dreams, and they just keep me up."

"Like nightmares?" She questioned.

I shook my head, crossing my legs. "No, they're just like really vivid, like I'm there, or I was there."

Jenna raised her eyebrows, "Was there?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't know it's like they're old memories of mine and I'm reliving them, but the people dress and speak like they're from freaking medieval times!" I exclaimed to her.

"That's freaky." She said, patting my leg and getting up. "I dont know what to say kiddo."

"Tell me about it." I huffed. "Anyways, are you going to the Lockwoods?" I looked at her

"Yeah, I've always loved the masquerade balls." She said washing her hands.

I nodded, "Yeah they're my favorite parties out of all of the ones they throw." I grinned, "Anyways, I gotta jet!. See you later!'' I told her, running out of the house and into my car.

"The queen has arrived!" I announced, entering Tyler's room. He looked up from his video game, smiling at me. I noted how he was still only in his boxers.

"Finally." He said, returning his attention to his game. "You're late."

"You're lucky I even got out of bed for you." I told him, sitting next to him. "Why did you want me over so early anyways? This set up thing doesn't start until eleven."

"I needed to spend sometime with my friend." He told me, earning a grin in return. We had been spending more time together since his father died, so I didn't object, he was there when my dad died so I could only be there for him.

"Aw, Ty bear!" I gushed, using the nickname he loathed, "I can't even handle this right now!"

Tyler rolled his eyes at me, a smile gracing his lips. "Don't call me that." Was the only this he said to me.

"Whatever! You know you love it!" I told him, "But I'm bored and as best friend of the queen it is your duty to let me kick your ass in whatever your playing." I told him, slipping off my shoes. Tyler grinned, nodding his head.

"Anything for the Queen." He said, getting me a controller.

Tyler and I had been playing in for about two hours now and I haven't won at all.. I sighed, and turned my head so I was looking at him, he was lying on his stomach carelessly playing. Son of a bitch.

"Hello you were supposed to let me win." I told him, throwing my controller down.

"I'm trying. You just suck." He laughed. I narrowed my eyes,

"No youre cheating!" I growled pushing him off the bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud making me break out in hysterics.

"What the hell Leah?!" He yelled standing up. I couldnt stop laughing.

"You're not funny." He growled. I snorted.

"That was HI-larious."

"No. It wasn't" He argued.

I laughed even harder at the vein popping out of his forehead. He got mad over everything.

"Tyler why are y-" Carol stopped mid sentence.

I immediately stopped laughing, looking over at Carol. "Carol hi!" I greeted breathlessly,,

"Leah, sweetheart. It's nice to see you." She greeted me.

"Nice to see you also. You are looking super lovely today." I replied, I was surprised that she wasn't yelling at us for not being downstairs working but then again… I was here…. so it was OK.

"Mom, we'll be down soon. Just give me a few. I still need to get ready." Tyler said, glaring at me. I snorted at him again.

Carol nodded, "Be quick" She told him, leaving the room after saying goodbye.

"Oh my freaking god, that was hilarious. I'm surprised she wasn't mad." I gasped, hopping out of the bed.

"Just be glad she actually likes you." Tyler laughed, getting out of bed as well. "I need to shower, you coming with?" He asked, smirking.

I scrunched my face up in disgust, "Ew, no why would I shower with you?" I asked, pulling on my shoes.

"Baby… Who wouldn't want to shower with me?" He asked, running his hand down his chest. He was literally such a loser, why I was friends with him, I don't know.

"You make me want to jump off a cliff." I told him as I tied the laces on my boots.

"I'll be at the bottom to catch you." He winked, walking over to his dresser which was right behind me..

I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever Romeo. I'm going downstairs. Hurry up." I said, leaving the room.

* * *

I was currently walking around the Lockwood property with candle holders in my hand. I literally had no intention in helping out to be honest, but I had to make it look like I was doing something. Hey, it's the thought that counts. Even though it seemed like no one was here, all the people I've seen so far were old and boring, and I've been walking around for at least twenty minutes. I walked over to a tent with a bunch of other candle holders there, setting it down.

"Hey, there you are." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see Elena standing there. Even though we were twins, we weren't identical. We were fraternal. Instead of having straight brown hair that ran a little past my shoulders, I had wavy black hair, I also wasn't as tall as a runway model like Elena was, I was short, five foot one to be exact. And our facial structure was slightly different. my head was rounder, my lips were poutier and my cheek bones weren't as nice, sadly. But we were actually sisters, both adopted.

"Sup." I greeted, giving her one of those manly nods, earning a strange look.

"I havent seen you all morning," She sighed.

"I've been with Tyler all morning." I told her, putting candles in the holders.

She nodded, replying with a soft 'ah'. "So how are you and Steffy?" I asked her, giving her a sly smile, which she did not return like she usually would when his name came up in a conversation.

"Uh- We, we're on a break." She said sadly, looking down at her hands.

Since when were they fighting?

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Just having troubles." She told me.

Before I could even ask her about what was wrong, Bonnie came over with a box of decorations.

"Hey Bon!" I greeted, giving her a bright smile.

""Hey Leah." She smiled back.

"You're here." Elena said looking at Bonnie.

"I'm here" Bonnie said with a tight expression, looking around as if she was trying to look for someone.

"Carolines not coming, I told you." Elena said, putting candles on the holders herself.

I looked at the two, slightly confused. "You and Caroline are fighting?" I asked. Although I was friends with them, I wasnt that close. I was closer to Matt and Tyler, so i didn't know the deets of their drama.

"Yeah." Bonnie sighed, "We got into…. an argument." I nodded in understanding. Caroline did get annoying at times, I mean, I just dont like her. She was my least favorite out of their little trio. We had this sort of on and off friendship.

"You know, you'll have to talk to her eventually." Elena spoke up, looking at Bonnie with that Elena look. I rolled my eyes. She was always the one who tried to solve everyone's problems.

"Could you make it a little less obvious you're on her side?" Bonnie snapped, earning an 'Ooh' from me. After the disapproving look I received from Elena, I slipped away from the two. I really didn't want to be apart of their drama so I went and looked for new people to talk too.

After wandering around, I found Tyler, walking with Matt. "Oh Ty bear!" I called out, walking to him.

I watched as he looked around, a confused look plastered on his face. I let out a laugh before changing my pace into a run, once I reached him I jumped onto his back, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Hi." I whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek.

"Honestly Lee, you couldnt just walk up to us like a normal person?" He asked grabbing onto my legs and wrapping them around his torso.

"A queen always makes a grand entrance. Right Matty boy?" I asked Matt, looking over at my blonde best friend.

"Yeah, whatever." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"See." I told tyler. resting my chin on his shoulder. "This is literally the most boring thing I have ever done." I sighed.

"You're telling me." Tyler said, letting me get off of his back once we got to a one of the tents.

"I say we skip this shin dig and go swimming." I suggested, getting laughs in reply.

"And have my mom yell at us? No thanks." Tyler said, setting up a ladder.

"Last time I volunteer for something." I muttered, crossing my arms, Tyler looked at me amused.

"You said that about the last party." Matt laughed along with Tyler. I narrowed my eyes at them, although it was true. I was a sucker when it came to Carol. She always persuaded me into helping her out somehow.

"Whatever."

"Hey have you seen Caroline?" Matt asked, looking at me.

"No," I said, scrunching my face up. "Why does it matter, aren't you on a break or something?" I asked,

"Yeah, I mean I guess." He said climbing up the ladder. "I just I don't know. She's this amazing girl one minute then this raging jealous freak the next." He said, hanging up one of the lanterns Tyler handed to him.

"Look you know what I think of Caroline Forbes, shes an insecure neurotic, bitchy little twit." Tyler said with his arms crossed.

"Amen." I agreed nodding my head .

"Guys." Matt snapped. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"But the girls got heart." Tyler said shrugging. "She means well, you just have to take the good with the bad sometimes."

I nodded at his words, "Yeah Matty, I mean you can't always be as lucky as Tyler." I told him wrapping my arms around Ty's waist, Tyler looked at me confused, "Not every girl is like me, and some relationships do have problems." I said, "Good thing we don't." I joked and looked at Tyler who had a smirk on his face. We always joked around like this, claiming that we were in some sort of relationship, except not around Carol. That was something she actually wanted and it wasn't gonna happen.

"Yeah, I guess." Matt laughed, "I'm gonna get another extension cord." He said, leaving us.

"Poor Matthew." I sighed shaking my head, "He's got it for Caroline, almost as bad as he did for Elena." I told Tyler. The kid really needed help. Falling in love one relationship after another

"Yeah, like you said though, not everyone can be as lucky as us." He said nudging my shoulder.

"Good Thing we're not everyone else." I said, causing him to laugh.

"True." He replied.

We stood there in silence for a few moments until my stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." I muttered, Tyler laughed at me.

"What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"You're always hungry." He said in a 'duh' like tone.

I gasped at him, putting my hand over my mouth. "Well, sorry for being a growing teenager." I exclaimed.

"I dont think youre growing anymore." He laughed, shaking his head.

I gasped again, this time I put my hands over my chest, offended.

"I didn't know I was friends with someone who was so freaking rude." I said, "If you will excuse me, I have food to find." I told him, turning on my heels, and walking away from him. The asshole didn't even bother to chase after me. I had never been more ready to leave a place than I was now. I dont know why but the interest I thought I had in helping out was long gone and now I was dying to leave.

"Don't look to thrilled about this kid." Someone said, walking up beside me. I looked over to see Mason smiling at me.

"Hey Mason." I smiled back. Mason was basically like family to me, I mean the whole Lockwood family was, but I had always been close to him when I was younger. I would always be over when he visited, and he'd bring Tyler and I gifts from places he would traveled too, which earned him a high spot on my favorites list.

"What are you up too?" He asked, shifting a box he had in his hand to the side.

"Well, I'm hungry. I dont know if Carol has any food here, I was gonna ditch this popsicle stand and go to the Grill before anyone noticed." I told him, pulling out my car keys and jingling them around. "Want to join me?"

Mason gave me a skeptical look, eyeing the keys in my hands like he was going to deny my offer, but then a smile appeared again and he pulled out his own keys.

"I'll drive, and it's on me." He offered and I gladly accepted. Who could turn down free food?

"Aye Massey Man, thats what I'm talking about." I said, patting his back. "Let me just go see if Ty wants any food." I told him, running back to Tyler.

"Hey, Ty. Do you want anything from the Grill? Mason and I were gonna get some food." I asked, making him stop doing whatever he was.

"You're going out with my Uncle?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Duh. Mason was hot.

"He's buying me food, duh. I told you before, one day we were gonna run off together and today is the day" I said, "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good." He declined. I rolled my eyes at him, theres no way he wasn't hungry, I'll just get him a burger.

"Okay, whatever." I laughed, "I'll be back soon.'' I said, running off.

I walked out front, looking around for Mason, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Are you kidding me?" I muttered, continuing my search. "Hey excuse me!" I called out to a couple of movers, "Have you seen Mason Lockwood around anywhere?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, his truck just drove out a few minutes ago." One of the workers answered, fixing his cap.

"Oh alright thanks." I smiled, leaving the workers in their spot. I pulled my phone out, dialing Mason's number. I waited as it rang, but he didn't answer. Un-freaking-believable, he left me. Stranded. Well not really because i had my car but still, he offered to buy me food and then left without me. Weird how he actually left me. AlI I can say is he will not hear the last of this from me.

"Hey do you know where Mason went?" I asked Tyler once I found him on the steps.

"No" He shook his head, "I thought you two were out for food."

"He left me! He left me in the cold to starve!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. "So much for running off together."

Tyler gave me a weird look, and shook his head again. "That's weird, maybe he had something to do?" Tyler reasoned but I rolled my eyes at him.

"Tyler, hunny. " I started , putting a hand on his shoulder, "People dont just leave me." I finished, flipping my hair over my shoulder. Tyler laughed at me, muttering something that sounded like a 'yeah right.' Ass hole.

"Let's go see if he's around." He suggested. Was he stupid?

"Tyler, his car is gone and he didn't answer my call." I said, "He is gone. I bet he's meeting his mistress." Bastard was cheating on me.

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded, like he didn't think it was possible for that to happen, I couldn't blame him..

"Nevermind. Let's find Elena, maybe she knows where he is. She does know everything." I sighed, pulling him into the house.

We searched around for Elena, finding her with Matt and Stefan sorting out masks. Why was Elena even around Stefan if they were on a break. Hell if I was on a break, I'd stay as far away from the person as I could.

"Hey, have you guys seen Mason anywhere?" I asked them.

Stefan looked around, not sure if I was talking to him or not. "He uh, took off, not sure when he's coming back." He finally answered.

"So weird." Tyler shook his head.

"Like I said, mistress." I told Tyler as we walked away from the group.

For the next few hours, I neglected my grumbling stomach and helped Tyler with whatever he needed. I let out a loud sigh once I fell onto his bed. We finally finished setting up and everyone else went home, or most of them did so we both decided to chill out in his room.

"Have you seen Mason yet?" He asked, resting his head on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair, shaking my head no.

"He's been gone for hours now and he hasn't answered my texts." He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Ty, chill." I told him, laughing a bit. "He's a grown man. He has needs and duties to attend to."

Tyler was silent for a moment, like he was thinking over what I said.

"Yeah, yeah. I need to chill." He eventually answered.

I sat up, pulling him up with me.

"I'm crashing here." I told him pulling out a pair of sweatpants from his drawers.

"Of course my queen." He said, shrugging of his clothes so he was only in his boxers.

I jumped up under the covers, making sure there was enough room for him beside me, I might be little but I did take up most of the bed.

I sighed out in satisfaction when Tyler got in beside me. He was my best friend, but boy he was hot. Puberty did him well.

"This is nice." I breathed, nuzzling into his side. "You are a great cuddler."

"Thanks?" He said, sounding uncertain but you could hear the amusement in his voice. I nodded, closing my eyes. It was like the sleep I had been pushing away had finally caught up to me and I couldn't help but feel exhausted.

"Im so sleepy." I whispered to Tyler.

"Then go to sleep." He told me. I nodded again, feeling him kiss me on my head. Before I knew it I was out like a light.

"Leah.." I heard Tyler's voice growl beside me. I opened my eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them.

"What do you want." I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Turn your phone off! It's been ringing non stop." He snapped back, covering his head with his pillow. I scowled at him, looking over at his clock. I only slept for an hour, are you shitting me.

Whoever is calling is literally going to get hexed.

"Hello." I snapped when I answered my phone. I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID.

"Leah.." Jeremy's voice called out from the other line, sounding distressed. He told me Jenna was in the hospital and I needed to be there right away. Panic washed over me, a million thoughts running through my mind. It was close to the same feeling I had when I found out my parents had died.

"Okay, yeah Ill be there right away." I breathed out shakily, hanging up.

"Ty, I need to leave." I told him, putting my clothes on.

"What's wrong?" He asked, getting up from his spot. Hastily putting his clothes on as well.

"I- Jenna. Sh- she's in the hospital." I told him, going for the door.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, Jer didn't tell me but I mean, I don't know, I need to leave." I said, fumbling with the door. My hands were shaking and I just couldnt open it.

"Why won't it open!?" I screamed, hitting the door.

"Leah! Stop, let me drive you, come on." He said, pulling my hands away from the handle . I nodded my head, wiping the tears from my eyes. I was just really scared, the thought of losing Jenna was driving me insane.

The car ride to the hospital was silent. I was literally drowning myself in my thoughts, the worse scenarios popping up everywhere. Jenna and I had gotten so much closer since she took us in. I was closer to her now than I ever was to my parents when they were alive, it was sad but true. I didn't know what was going on now, but from the sound of Jeremy's voice on the phone, it was serious.

Tyler pulled into the parking lot, shutting off the engine. I looked at the building in front of us, I was a little scared to go in. I've always had a fear of hospitals growing up, ironically, since my dad was a doctor.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tyler asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked over to him, giving him a small smile. "No, it's alright." I told him, I really didn't want him involved with my family business. This was a time that had to be handled privately. "I'll text you later." I hugged him and left.

I walked through the corridors, rushing towards Jeremy. "Jer!" I panted, stopping when I was next to him, "What happened?"

"Jenna walked into a knife, stabbing herself in the stomach." He told me,

"Oh my god, is she okay?" I asked, thinking of how someone could possibly walk into a knife.

"Doctors said she was lucky, she'll be fine." He nodded. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder, I let out a cry of relief, bringing Jeremy into a hug.

"Oh god, I was so scared Jer." I cried into his shirt. He patted my back soothingly, telling me it was going to be okay.

After being reassured Jenna was going to be alright, Jeremy and I headed home with Ric. Elena was off somewhere with Stefan, doing God knows what, of course she would be off with him at a time like this.

Saying goodnight to Jer and Ric, I went up to my room and got ready for bed. I had texted Tyler earlier, telling him everything was okay. It turns out Mason had ran off to Florida. I couldn't help but want to be there for Tyler. He really liked having Mason here, he was like a father figure, the type he never had. But I had to stay with my family, we had our own problems to deal with.

Crawling into bed, I pulled the blankets up to my chin. I felt even more exhausted than I did earlier. My eyes closed right away, pulling me into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Masquerade

"No, no,no! Get out of the house!" I screamed, hiding under my blankets. This lady was an idiot.

"Leah, keep it down. I'm trying to actually enjoy the movie." Jenna sighed, kicking me. Elena giggled at our bickering but kept quiet, which was very strange because she should have been scolding me for my volume.

"Sorry these people are idiots!" I exclaimed pointing at the TV.

Jenna rolled her eyes, shifting herself to get comfortable. She's been out of the hospital for a few hours and I've been watching movies with her and Elena. It was nice being here with them, it felt like old times. Before everything with my parents had happened, Jenna and I would always watch movies together, mostly horror films. It was like a tradition every time she visited.

I watched the movie credits roll and got up from my seat.

"As much as I enjoyed our movie marathon, I have a party to attend." I announced.

"You're going to the Lockwoods?" Elena asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, I help set everything up, Jenna said it was fine" I said nodding my head to Jenna,

"Alright, well, be careful." Elena sighed, I laughed at her.

"Okay, mom." I joked, going up to my room.

After I took a quick shower, I dried and curled my hair, clipping a few pieces back. I kept my make up simple and light on the eyes, dabbing a bit of lip gloss on my lips. I put my dress on, it was a simple strapless dress made out of a chiffon material that fell just above my knees, I strapped on my silver heels and grabbed my mask. Looking in the mirror I was super pleased with the outcome, I mean, damn I'm a hottie.

"How do I look?" I asked Jenna and Elena as I walked back into the living room. Jenna gave me a wolf whistle, making me laugh.

"You look great." Elena smiled, I smiled back at her.

"Thank you my lovely ladies, but if you would kindly excuse me, I have a ball to attend." I nodded to them and left, grabbing my jacket and keys on the way out.

The party was in full swing when I arrived, it looked amazing. Honestly I had to give props to Carol because she could throw a party. People were socializing and dancing. The masks they wore were beautiful, different. I loved it. I walked around, picking up a drink from one of the waiters.

I smiled when I noticed Tyler with Matt and Sarah. He held a bottle of alcohol in his hands, typical. The trio made their way to what I was guessing Tyler's dad's study, so I followed. Creepy I know.

"Sup guys." I greeted, entering the study. I was right.

"Hi Leah!" Sarah beamed, pulling me into a hug. I laughed and hugged her back awkwardly. I barely knew her, just saw her around the halls and stuff. I definitely didn't know her enough to be hugging her like this.

"Why hello handsome." I said, walking over to Matt and Tyler.

"Hey." Tyler greeted with a smug look.

"I was talking to Matty boy." I smirked. Matt laughed, patting me on the shoulder,

"You're not looking too bad yourself Leah." He slurred.

Tyler glared at me, making my smirk turn into a grin. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Aw, I was only kidding." I cooed.

He just shrugged me off, taking a sip from his glass. I narrowed my eyes at him and walked over to Sarah starting a conversation with her.

"Hey guys, what happened to Aimee?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know she disappeared." Matt sighed, looking around.

"She's probably drunk somewhere." Tyler shrugged. She probably was.

"Like me." Matt said, pouring out the contents of the bottle of vodka he had. Not cool. I would say something but I didn't know how a drunk Matt operated. He was rarely ever drunk. I've only seen him a wee bit tipsy.

"Woah, woah don't do that." Tyler told him.

"What man, its a party." Matt shrugged with a smug look on his face. "Right dad? You know, it looks like your dad wants a drink" He picked up a picture that was on Richard's desk and poured vodka on it.

"Hey, that's not cool." Tyler jumped up shaking his head. "What's wrong with you?"

"What? The guy was a dick." I really did not like drunk Matt.

"Matt, chill out." I warned, standing up. This whole situation was just making me feel completely uneasy, Matt was being totally uncalled for.

"Yeah, come on you're being mean… his dad's dead." Sarah spoke up. Thank you captain obvious.

"Give me the picture." Tyler tried taking the frame out of Matt's hand but Matt just pulled it out of his reach.

"Woah!' He exclaimed jumping back. "Remember how your dad used to slap you around?" Matt asked, slapping Tyler. I stepped forward.

"Dude! What is your damage?!" They both ignored me, Tyler looked at Matt in disbelief.

"Are you kidding?" Tyler asked.

"Just having fun." Matt shrugged his shoulders. What? His idea of fun was actually really different from mine.

"Put the picture down man" I told him, taking a step forward. Matt smashed the picture off the desk, causing me to jump in surprise. I put my arm out in front of Sarah protectively, pushing her back.

"Okay you need to calm your drunk ass down right now." Tyler put his hands on Matt's shoulders.

"Do something about it!" Matt yelled pushing tyler.

Tyler took a deep breathe to calm his nerves. "I'm not gonna fight you."

I watched as Matt walked towards Tyler, the uneasy feeling I had grew as he rammed into him, making them both fall back. I ran over, trying to pull Matt off of Tyler.

"Matt!" I screamed as he punch Ty in the face. Matt pushed me back, making me stumble. Before I could go back Caroline entered the room.

"What is going on?!" She rushed over to the two, pulling Matt off of Tyler instantly. My eyes widened, since when was she that strong? I watched her elbow Matt in the face, knocking him out. I let out a gasp and ran over to Matt to make sure he was okay. Luckily he was still breathing.

Caroline came and kneeled down beside Matt, I instinctively backed away. I looked over at Tyler and noticed Sarah behind him saying something.

"Matt failed, if Matt fails, I can't." Sarah said, she looked like she was from one of those creepy possession movies. Sarah raised her arm and I noticed a letter opener in her hand.

"Ty! Look out!" I gasped, pointing at Sarah. He turned around and Sarah successfully lodged the letter opener into his shoulder, he pushed Sarah back, her head hitting the desk on her way down. I jumped up and ran over to Tyler.

"Oh god are you okay?!" I asked, trying to look at his wound. Instead of letting me help him, he pushed me back and ran over to Sarah. Thats when i noticed she was knocked out.

"No no no, come on wake up. Sarah come on." Tyler shook her, but her head just rolled around. I took a step back.

Oh god we just killed someone. I'm an accomplice to murder. Seventeen and imprisoned for murder. That was not something I wanted on my record. I could feel my chest closing. I clutched it, stepping back and sitting on the sofa. I could feel the guilt surrounding me. What were we going to tell her parents?

Tyler's screams filled the air, snapping me out of my thoughts. I watched as he clenched his chest as if he was in excruciating pain.

"Tyler?" I called out walking over to him. "Tyler? What's wrong?"

"Get away!" He snapped turning his head away from me.

"What's wrong?!" I cried. Tyler looked up at me with wide eyes. I let out a sharp breath when his eyes changed into an amber color.

"Oh my god." I gasp, putting my hand over my mouth.

I turned to look at Caroline. "We need Carol." I told her, she nodded her head and left, taking Matt with her.

"Tyler.. whats going on?" I asked him, running a hand through my hair, something I did when I was stressed out.

Tyler didn't answer me, we both sat in silence. I was on one side of the room while he was on the other. I looked at Sarah and tears welled up in my eyes. I needed to get out of here and away from Tyler. I didn't know what was happening but it was really fucking weird.

Caroline came back with Carol in tow. I let out a sigh of relief, but then fear washed over me. We were gonna be in deep trouble.

"What happened?" She asked, walking by Sarah and I.

I didn't answer, i just stared at her body.

Caroline explained to Carol what had happened, telling her that Sarah just tripped, hitting her head. I went along with the story, telling the sheriff what Caroline said. Once the questioning was done, I left. I pulled my jacket closer to me as I walked down the long driveway. I shakily pulled my keys out of my pocket and fumbled as I tried to unlock the door. I froze in my spot when I felt someones presence behind me, slowly I turned around to find someone standing there in a mask. I opened my mouth to scream but before I could, he covered it with a rag. My throat stung as I breathed in whatever was on the rag. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness and then everything suddenly went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Rose

**A:N So, I wanted to get this story rolling. **

**MysticEyesx: Thank you so much for your positive reviews, they mean alot! So yeah, thank you! :-)**

**Here's the next chapter; I hope you enjoy! **

**xoxo D.**

* * *

I woke up groggily, wincing when i tried moving. My throat hurt and my head was pounding, I felt nauseous. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I muttered to myself, I was going to bring my hand up to my face but I noticed I was tied up.

"What the fuck." Oh god. I was kidnapped. Abducted. Probably by the FBI. They know what we did to Sarah and this is their way of interrogating me. Too bad it wont work. I'm made of steel and they couldn't crack me.

I heard a groan come from beside me, I looked over to find Elena waking up, blood all over her shirt. Was she an accomplice too? Oh my god, did they set me up?! They probably did, I bet this was all Elena. She couldn't handle not being the better twin, jealousy turned her into a monster.

"Elena? How could you!" I blurted out catching her attention.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and worry took over her expression. "Leah? What are you doing here?"

I scoffed at her, "Oh like you didn't know. Setting me up, is Sarah really dead? Seriously all this trouble because you couldn't handle it!"

"Leah what are you talking about? Sarah's dead?" She asked confused. She was playing innocent, just like they always.

Before I could answer her, a man came into the room, he untied Elena, shushing her to be quiet when she questioned him. Then he came to me.

"Look buddy. You've got nothing on me." I told him as he untied my hands. He ignored me going back to Elena.

"Please, I'm hurt." She pleaded, sitting up on the couch. Had to admit, she was good.

"I know." The man said, "Just a taste."

"Holy shit!" His face transformed, his eyes turned bloodshot and veins appeared around them. "Dude! Get away from my sister!" I kicked him with the heel of my shoe. He hissed out and flashed in front of me, showing his… fangs? What the fuck was wrong with him? I let out a scream. He was inching closer to my neck. He was going to eat me. Oh my god.

"Stop it!" I heard Elena call out. Like that was going to help.

"Trevor!" A new voice snapped, "Control yourself."

"Buzzkill." He muttered, walking away. I could feel myself shaking. This whole situation was freaking me out.

"My god, you look just like them." A lady with short hair walked towards Elena and I, I protectively put an arm in front of Elena but she pushed it away and moved in front of me.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, moving Elena arm.

"I'm not Katherine." Elena spoke. Who the heck is Katherine? "My name is Elena Gilbert. You don't have to do this."

"Be quiet." The lady snapped. But Elena didn't listen.

"You dont have to do this! Leah doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Elena sit-" I tried to help her but the woman interrupted me.

"I know who you are, I said be quiet!"

"What do you want?" Elena you idiot… Instead of answering her, the woman bitch slapped her, hard. Knocking her out.

"Elena!" I gasped, running over to my sister. "Chick! Was that seriously necessary?!" I yelled checking Elena pulse. Thankfully it was still beating.

"Shut up, or else you'll be next." She glared at me and left.

What were these people? Evidently if she was with the guy she was whatever he was, her throwing Elena across the room like that proved it. I don't know how long had passed, but Elena eventually woke up. I had so many questions running through my mind.

"What are these people?" I asked her, she looked at me as if she were guilty of something. Did she know about this?

"Leah, I can explain." And she did, telling me about Stefan and Damon. How they were vampires and she was the Doppelganger of some Katherine chick,who turned Caroline. Bonnie was a witch and Ric was a freaking vampire, Mason was a werewolf and my boyfriend carried the freaking gene, which explains what happened last night. Which I have to say, he was obviously bad at his job since him and Damon were drinking buddies. It was like something from Supernatural.

"How could you keep this from me?" I asked, I was actually really hurt and offended that they kept stuff like this from me.

"I- I didn't want to put you in danger, I didn't want to get you involve with any of this." She said quietly.

"Danger?" I sneered, "Are you fucking kidding me Elena? I got kidnapped! My best friend is some dog man! Does Jeremy know about any of this?" I asked, that was something she didn't mention, but from the look she gave me, he obviously did. "Thats fucking fantastic! Because rather have my six teen year old pot head of a brother be involved with this instead of me! Fan-fucking-tastic."

"I'm sorry." She muttered, looking guilty. Good. I can't believe they kept this from me! I was so done. And I'm somehow involved?

"Whatever." I mumbled crossing my arms. I didn't even want to talk to her right now.

For the next hour or whatever, I ignored Elena's attempts of apologizing. I was getting sick of sitting around so I decided to quietly walk around, I was at the top of the staircase in the old livingroom when I heard our two kidnappers talking.

"So you called him" The man's voice rang throughout the old hallway. Called who? What the hell is going on?

"No i called one of his contacts. You know how this works." The woman answered

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah" The mans voice snapped, sounding impatient

"They said he got it"

"Wonderful and what" He asked. Elijah? Why did that name sound so familiar? I crept closer so I could hear better, Elena appeared beside me. I gestured for her to be quiet, she nodded.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. we have to wait" Ah, so his name was Trevor. Cool.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this." Elena slowly crept forward, trying to be quiet. She was seriously an idiot. I followed her. She was going to get us caught, but what else was I going to do.

"I'm sick of running!" The lady snapped, causing me to jump.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." Trevor explained.

Woah, who's dying? I'm certainly not.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." A crack echoed through the hall. Elena.

"You two!" The lady walked towards us. I facepalmed myself. Busted. "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Ah, what? Leaving? Why would we leave, this house is so nice!" I looked around for an excuse and my eyes landed on my dress, "We were just looking for a change of clothes. You don't happen to have some sweatpants or anything?"

"Who's Elijah?" Elena blurted. Seriously?

"He's your worst nightmare."

I scoffed, "Oh, god I'm so scared." I said waving my hands around. That was literally the most generic line from crappy horror films.

"You won't be laughing once you're with him." She told me and walked away from us. The seriousness of her tone washed the smirk right off my face.

Elena and I sat around for a bit before she decided to 'get some answers'. I internally groaned and followed her. She lead us to a room where the lady was boarding up windows. Why couldn't she walk in the sun, but Damon, Stefan and Caroline could?

"Why are we here?" Elena asked her and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You keep asking me questions like I'm going to answer them." I watched her put a board against one of the windows.

"Why wont you?" Elena asked. Does she really want to get hit again?

"That's another one." She pointed out.

"You got me, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with us." Elena insisted. I rolled my eyes at her persistence, something she got from our mom. I on the other hand left things as they were.

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" I spoke up walking closer to her.

"Two points to the eavesdropper." She laughed. Yes. Because that's what I wanted. Points.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals."

"What do you mean the originals?" Why did this all sound oddly familiar?

''Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?'' She asked, going through the table of books. She knew Stefan and Damon?

''So you know Stefan and Damon?'' Elena voiced my thoughts

''I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones." He was, honestly I would have never thought of him to be a blood sucking killer. " I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress.'' AKA Damon. I rolled my eyes.

"Who are the originals?" Elena asked. I had this nagging feeling inside my head, like I knew the answer I just couldn't remember.

She closed the current book she had gone through and turned to us, "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess.'' She explained. Five hundred freaking years? I shivered at the thought of someone being that old. I didn't even want to know how old Damon and Stefan were.

"But why us?'' Ah the golden question! And why did they want me?

''Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse.'' She pointed to Elena, "And you could get in Elijah's good graces." What is this chick talking about?

"How could I do that?" I asked her confused.

''The curse? The sun and the moon curse?'' Elena asked before she could answer me. The what?

''Oh, you do know your history.'' The lady smirked. Not me.

''What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse.'' Elena the know it all, everyone. I'm pretty sure this lady knows what she's talking about, she has been around for half a millennium.

''No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it.''

"The sacrifice?'' I asked, what the hell is this shit.

'' The blood of the Doppelgänger. You're the Doppelgänger." She pointed to Elena again, " Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die.'' Ancient vampire lady say what? Was she on drugs? There was no way Elena was going to die. Nope. No thanks. I could feel my palms sweating. I couldn't lose my sister.

The room went silent, Elena and I were still processing the information had fed us.

"Tell us more." Elena spoke up. I nodded my head.

"Captivation made them pushy aye?" Trevor walked into the room, "What do you want to know dopalicious?" I couldn't help but laugh at the stupid nickname. Elena nudged me in the side, making me compose myself.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Who were you running from?" Elena asked with her determined face on.

"The originals." Trevor told her, putting a board over another window. Oh my god..

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?"

"They're the first family.." I said quietly. Elena looked at me confused. I returned the look she gave me because I was just as confused as.

Trevor looked impressed, he kicked a book at me, making me jump back a bit, " Rose and I pissed them off." Ah, a name for the lady. Rose cleared her throat, catching Trevor's attention.

''Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead.'' He threw a book at Elena.

''What did you do?'' I asked him, taking a seat on the ground. My legs were tired.

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose spoke up.

''Katherine." Elena breathed out. This Katherine character seemed to be quite the bitch.

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger." Rose strutted to the other side of the room.

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." That sucks.

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again" Of course. The vamp duo walked out of the room.

"Well this is wonderful. We're being traded off!" I exclaimed, "This is just like the movie Taken. Except we don't have a Liam Neeson."

Elena looked down at me, "How did you know about the Original Family?" She asked

I gave her a blank look, "What are you talking about?"

"You knew who they were, the first family?"

I thought about it for a second. I honestly don't know how I knew, it just popped into my mind.

"I don't know." I shrugged, "I just knew."

"How though? You just found out about this stuff today." She pressed. I shrugged again.

"Lena, I don't know. I just did. I think I heard the story before maybe? I'm not sure."

She looked at me like she was unconvinced. Too bad for her though because I really didn't know. Sighing I got up and walked back to the living room and sprawled myself out on the couch. I was beat. And if I was going to have to sit here and wait for who knows how long, I was going to nap.

I heard a crumple noise when my body hit the sofa. Reaching under me I pulled out a piece of notebook paper, I opened it reading the note.

Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B

I smiled. Let's go Vampy Bros.

I handed Elena the note, her face washed over with relief and she smiled. Now all we had to do was wait…. We waited and waited for like what seemed to be hours before Rose came into the room and starting picking things up and packing them into a bag. My stomach growled, making me sigh, I haven't eaten in almost a day and I'm pretty sure I was on the verge of dying.

"Hey chick." I called over to her, "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

Rose looked at me and then continued packing. Rude. I let out a loud groan earning a nudge from Elena. I looked over at her, narrowing my eyes.

"What?" I snapped.

"How could you even think about food now?" She asked making me roll my eyes. How could she not?

"Sorry I'm hungry?" I apologize sarcastically. Was she really not hungry?

She just shot me a look and went back to being silent.

"He's here" Trevor entered the room looking like a mess. "This was a mistake.''

"Youre telling me." I muttered. "How about you just let us go, we all can still live and all will be merry?" I suggested. Trevor actually looked like he was actually considering my idea.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose told him, shooting me a look. Welp. I tried.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" He shouted.

"He wants them more." Rose told him. I let out a groan.

"Honestly, we can all just back out of this now! Go out for a bite, get to know each other. I can see a beautiful friendship beginning here." Elena hushed me, giving me a warning look. Seriously? If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she didn't want to escape.

"I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Trevor ignored me and started pacing around like a mad man, but I didn't blame him. He was basically signing a death sentence, I mean, I don't think Elijah would just let them go.

Rose grabbed his hands to calm him down, "Hey! What are we?" She asked him.

Trevor took a breath and closed his eyes before answering; "We're family, forever." I would have felt bad for them if it were under other circumstances but since they were trading my sister and I off right now, they weren't getting shit.

A loud knock echoed through the house and I could feel the air get caught in my lungs. I looked at Rose and Trevor and notice the fear they had on their faces, Rose kind of took me by surprise.

"You're scared." Elena stated looking at Rose. No freaking duh.

"Stayin here with them, don't make a sound." She told Trevor before leaving.

I brought my legs up to my knees, I could feel myself shaking. I was scared, really scared. I really didn't want to die, or get traded off to a stranger, especially not a vampire. This was not what I had planned out for my life. Not even close.

I watched Elena pace back and forth, making my anxiety grow even more.

"Lena, please can you sit down?" I pleaded softly, not wanting to be loud. She ignored me.

I sighed and pulled my legs even closer. I could hear footsteps echo in the hall. He was coming.

I quickly got up and stood beside Elena and grabbed her hand. The fear I had multiplied by a million and I was seriously shaking. Elena squeezed my hand, letting me know she was there but it really wasn't helping.

"I just want you to know, if we die, I'm sorry." I whispered to Elena.

"Sorry for what?" She asked confused.

I took a deep breath, "I've dropped your toothbrush in the toilet multiple times and never told you." I whispered, "Sorry I never told you and let you have toilet breath." It felt nice to let that off my chest. Elena's eyes widened, but before she could say anything Rose entered the room with a man beside her. A very hot man, may I add. If he weren't here to take my sister and I away, I'd hit it. Buuuut.. he was so I couldn't. Although I do love a man in a suit. He looked oddly familiar though, like I've seen him from somewhere. I just couldn't think of where. Who was this guy?

Before I could even go on with my thoughts he blurred in front of me causing me to jump back a bit.

"Um hello?" I spoke. I felt so uncomfortable.

Instead of answering, his face inched closer to mine like he was going to kiss me. My eyes widened, I barely even knew the dude! Once his face was close to mine, he swooped down to my neck. I could feel his lips brush my skin which made me even more uncomfortable. Dont bite. Please don't bite. He didn't bite. He sniffed me? Ok my dude..

"Human.." He muttered, "Impossible.."

I let out a relieved breath. "Very possible my friend. Living ,breathing, teenage human." I told him.

He looked at Elena who was breathing heavily and had tears brimming her eyes. I had noticed that I wasn't as scared as before..

"Hello there." He smiled as if he was just a friendly stranger, "We have a long journey ahead of us, we should get going.''

"I think it'd be better for us here." I told him, gesturing to Elena and I, "But please, you're all free to go." He just smiled at me.

"Please don't let him take us." Elena begged Trevor and Rose, they just remained quiet.

"I don't think this friendship is going to work out." I told them, shaking my head. They looked away looking guilty. Good. Feel guilty!

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah walked over to Trevor.

" I've waited so long for this day," Trevor said, not looking Elijah in the eye, " Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary."

"Yeah, he should be apologizing to us.." I mutter to Elena. She ignored me, as per usual and Trevor and Rose shot me a look. I shrugged. It was the truth.

"Yes, yes it is." Trevor nodded his head, " You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

" Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor." Elijah told him, " Where was your loyalty?" He looked so calm, it was pretty hot and terrifying at the same time… Don't judge.

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted." Elijah smiled.

What happened next I did not expect. It was like watching something from Texas Chainsaw. I jumped back watching Elijah hit Trevor's head clean off his body. I could feel the bile travel up my throat but I quickly pushed it down. "Was that really necessary?" I asked, giving him a look. An Elena look.

He nodded. Sick beautiful bastard.

"You!" I looked over at Rose and saw her begin to walk over. I told her to just let this go and this all could have been avoided. But no. I mean, I guess I could be more sympathetic but..

"Dont, Rose." Elijah warned her making her stop. "Now that you are free." He cleaned off his hands, and looked over to Elena and I.

"Come." Like I was going with him, ha ok.

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena objected. The what?

"What's a moonstone?" I asked her. So much I didn't know.

"Not now." She nudged. Alriiight.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah looked at Elena.

" I know that you need it and I know where it is." What is she doing? Why would she try helping him.

"Yes?" No.

"I can help you get it." She insisted.

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way." She argued.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked glancing over a Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose spoke through gritted teeth.

What the hell are they talking about?!

Elijah studied Elena, his eyes moved down to the necklace Stefan had given her, "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He ripped off her necklace and threw it across the room and grabbed the back of her head roughly.

"Excuse you!" I shouted, grabbing his arm. But I was distracted when a strange feeling shot through me and I zoned out, remembering something.

_"You really are bad at the game." I laughed, kicking the old ball away from Elijah. Elijah laughed back, trying to take the ball back._

_"I apologize, I am not one for running around." He stated. I rolled my eyes._

_"Oh please Lijah, if Nik can play, you can also!"_

_"I do not understand how Niklaus can put up with you." He joked, stopping to catch his breath._

_"I am offended by that!" I told him, he just laughed._

_"My apologies." He said, he straightened up and concentrated on listening to something, but I heard nothing._

_"What the bloody hell are you doing?" I asked, dropping the bottom of my dress._

_"I have things I must tend to with Rebekah and Kol." He sighed._

_"Cant those two stay out of trouble?" I teased, he gave me an apologetic look. "Go. I'm sure Nik will arrive any moment now." I told him. He nodded._

_''It was a pleasure." He told me, I gave him a curtsy._

_"Always is with me." I smirked and he laughed._

_"I will see you at dinner this evening. Goodbye Elizabeth." He kissed the back of my hand and left. I sighed and walked over to a bench, waiting._

I jumped back, cradling my hand to my chest. My eyes wide.

"Woah. Freaky." I muttered. I looked up at Elijah and Elena who were giving me strange looks.

"Errrm.." I started but I didn't know what to say. Who the hell was Elizabeth and why was she me?

Elijah turned back to Elena and looked into her eyes, "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." She said all trance like. He did have the look to do that to girls.

"What is it doing there?" Elijah questioned.

"It's with Katherine.'' She told him.

"Interesting.'' There was a loud shattering noise from upstairs, Elijah's head snapped up to the ceiling "What was that?" He asked Rose. I smirked. Stefan and Damon. It had to be.

"I don't know." Rose told him.

" Who else is in this house?" He asked her.

" I don't know." She repeated. She was telling the truth bud.

Elijah looked at my sister and I before roughly grabbing our arms.

"Dude, ow! That hurts!" I yelled as he dragged us to the front hall. His gripped loosened tightly. Better have, I was about to bring out my awesome fighting skills if he kept it up. He stopped with us in the middle of the hall. I could hear things move past us.

"Rose." Elijah said tightly, as if warning her.

"I don't know who it is." She told him.

"Up here." Stefans voice called from up stairs. Victory! They were here to save us!

Elijah threw Elena and I to Rose and sped up the stairs but stopped when he heard Damon.

"Down here."

I grimaced when a staked pierced through Elijah's hands. He didn't even look affected by it, he just pulled the sucker out. I looked over and saw that Rose and Elena were gone. Allriiiiight. That's cool. Save the kidnapper but not the sister. Cool.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Uh oh. I watched as he made a makeshift stake out of a coat rack. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

"Serves them right." I muttered to myself.

"I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out." Elena cried appearing at the top of the stairs. Ya. Help you out.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asked, zooming in front of Elena. Yeah, what game is this Elena?

Well, that's the game. She threw something at his face, it burned his skin, making him scream out in pain. I flinched. Once it healed he went to grab Elena but Stefan came and shot him with some weird thing. But Elijah wasn't affected, dude was indestructible. Stefan noticed this and tackled him, rolling down the stairs with Elijah. Nice. Elijah got up almost immediately but Stefan stayed on all fours. I gasped when Elijah walked toward Stefan. Boy was gonna die. Elijah let out a low growl, I looked up from Stefan and notice Damon had driven the coat rack into his chest.

"Ow!" I gasped out, clutching my chest, it felt like someone punched me in the chest. Damon ran over to me and put his hand on my back.

"Are you Ok?" He asked. The pain stopped and I nodded. What the fuck?

I looked up and noticed Rose, Damon looked up at her and she ran off.

"Just let her go." I told him when he went to go after her. He looked at me and then at Elena who nodded, and stopped. She smiled at him which he returned.

"Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Stefan questioned her embracing her with a hug. I looked over at Damon and noticed a hurt expression. He had Elena feels; of course.

"I'm fine." I said, "Thank you. So much." I began, Stefan nodded but I continued, "FOR LEAVING ME HERE AND TAKING ROSE. HOW DID YOU KNOW HE WASN'T JUST GONNA TAKE ME AND RUN?" I shouted. I was pretty mad about that. I sighed and turned around, "Can we leave I need to shower and get out of this freaking dress and burn it." I asked Damon. He nodded, breaking his gaze away from the hugging couple.

After a super long and boring car ride, we finally made it home and I couldn't tell ya how excited I was to see the big white house. I ran inside, and was greeted by a confused looking pair.

"Leah?" Jeremy asked, "Where have you been?" Are you kidding me. I couldn't help but feel hurt that they didn't even notice I was kidnapped too.

"Out." I smiled before pushing past the two and entering my room. I grabbed some PJ's and headed for a nice hot long shower. When I got out of my bathroom, I noticed Elena sitting on my bed in her own PJ's

"What do you want?" I asked her, grabbing my brush. I ran it through my hair, not looking in her direction. I couldn't look at her.

"Leah I'm sorry-" She began but didn't get to finish.

"Dont." I cut her off. "I don't want to hear your excuses. I dont care. Just leave." I told her.

She protested but finally gave up and walked out of my room. I let out a low breath and crawled into bed, squeezing my eyes shut. Jeremy came into my room at some point, I guess he found out about me getting kidnapped. He crawled into my bed with me and pulled my covers over his body.

"Lee, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He whispered. I couldn't see him, and I knew he couldn't see me. I kept my breath steady and pretended to be asleep. After a while he left, leaving me alone. Finally, I fell into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: By the Light of the Moon

A few days have passed and I haven't uttered a word to Elena nor Jeremy. Well, actually I haven't talked to anyone at all. Except for Jenna. I was even avoiding Tyler. Not the best idea since he needed me; I know, but I couldn't bring myself to be around him.I just wanted to keep away from the supernatural, leave that to Sam and Dean. So instead I have been cooped up in my room spending my time on tumblr and netflix. Only things I could actually trust. The only time I left was for school.

I sighed and got out of bed, I took a quick shower and ran back into my room. I threw on a black crop top, jeans, and an oversized cardigan, letting my hair dry into its natural state and not bothering with makeup. I needed to get out of my house. I was extremely bored. No one was home, except for Elena and Jeremy, they were the ideal people I wanted for company, Jenna was off and I had no friends. Tying the laces on my sneakers, I grabbed my keys and wallet and shuffled down the stairs.

I let out a small squeal when my foot missed a step at the bottom of the stairs and I almost fell. Almost. If it weren't for the pair of arms that were holding me up. I let out a sigh of relief and looked up to see Damon. Of course.

"Oh. It's you." I pulled out of his grasp and walked out the door. I could hear his footsteps behind me.

"Oh you seriously can't be mad at everyone." He said, walking up next to me. Who is he to tell me that?

"I can, and I am." I unlocked my car door. Damon grabbed my hand before I could open it and turned me around so I was facing him. If he wasn't a vampire I'd so punch him.

"What?" I snapped narrowing my eyes at him.

"Jeremy and Elena feel bad about keeping it from you. They miss you." I could laugh.

"They barely acknowledged me before. They're only sorry because they got caught." I shrugged. Everyone knows it.

"Not true." He waggled his finger in front of my face, "They're your siblings. Gotta talk to them some day."

"Someday doesn't mean today." I swatted his hand away and got into my car, leaving him in the driveway. He only cared about me ignoring everyone because Elena was one of those everyone's. Idiot.

I drove to the center of town, deciding to go through the old shops that sat there. Maybe I'd make new friends? Aye aye. I entered an old boutique that was owned by Ms. Adamson. She was an old lady, mid sixties I guess, white hair, wrinkles. Typical. Yeah, I had friends that were way past my age and is definitely way past my age. Its amazing how she still works at her age, when I was younger, she would let me help out a little bit, when I had wanted to become a fashionista- which was basically what she was- a sixty year old fashionista. Weird yeah. Oh well.

"Hello Celia" I greeted her by her first name, I was one of the only kids my age that could do that. Yeah I guess you could say I'm cool.

"Oh, Leah hunny. How are you today?" She asked warmly. I smiled at her, she was wearing a cream skirt with a match blazer and white blouse. Such a cutie.

"Alright I guess." I sighed out sitting behind the counter with her.

"Just alright?" I nodded.

"I'm not talking to anyone right now." I told her. She was someone who would usually listen to my problems.

"Why is that?" She question.

My fingers fiddled with a headband on the counter. I was hesitant on telling her, I mean I trusted her, more than most people but I obviously couldn't tell her about the vampires and werewolves roaming around town she'd think i'm a loon. But I still needed someone to talk too and she was my go to gal.

"Well.. They've all been keeping secrets from me.." I finally said.

"Sweetie.. Everyone has secrets." She told me putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head at her, "No.. I know that but I mean it was basically all the same secret. They kept the same thing from me, everyone!"

She thought about it for a moment, before speaking again, "Do you know why they kept the secret from you?"

I nodded, "They said they were trying to protect me." I mumbled resting my chin on my hand.

"Well, you can't blame them from trying to help you." She said.

I shook my head again, "But thats the thing, they weren't helping me. I was dragged into the whole thing. "

"You still can't blame them." She was supposed to be on my side! This was not why I came here.

"They all treat me like I'm fragile!" I whined. It was true, they acted like I couldn't handle anything, when in reality it was them who couldnt. "I'm not, after my parents accident, _I_ was the one who was going on with myself. Elena couldn't even get out of bed, and Jeremy was becoming some drug addict._ I_ was the one who kept it together._ I_ kept my grades up, and_ I_ kept in touch with my friends and people around me. And then they go on and act like I can't handle something like this! I can!" I vented out. This was very overwhelming. It's been a while since I last vented.

Celia looked at me understandingly. Which didn't surprise me because she was there with me during the time of the mourning. At first it was hard for me, but she was actually the reason why I went forward with my life. If it wasn't for her I probably would be in the drug faze just like Jeremy.

"That's something they don't get though sweetie, they didn't see anything from your point of view. They don't understand that you are stronger than most. They just want what's best for you. You can't blame them for that." She said. I guess she was right. I sighed at her.

"Can you make me sound so immature and whiney?" I laughed standing up. I checked the time on my phone. "Would you like to go to the Grill with me for lunch?" I asked.

She decline, claiming she had a business to run, but really it was because she didn't like the rowdy drunks and teenagers that hung around there. I didn't blame her, if it wasnt for the cute boys and good food I wouldn't go either. The only things I live for. I said my goodbyes and walked over to the Grill. My eyes scanned the room for someone I knew, and landed on Jenna and Ric. I smiled making my way over to them, sliding into their booth.

"Whaddup homies." I greeted, picking up a menu.

"I was just telling Ric about how I was helping some writer dig up some history on the town." She explained. I nodded,

"Impressive, going from the boring history teacher and swooping up a writer." I joked earning a laugh from Jenna and a glare from Ric.

"Yeah… no." She said gathering her belongings, " It's all lame and boring. Now I have to dig through your moms junk for his research." She got up and kissed Ric goodbye. My face scrunched up in disgust.

"Gross." Did they not see the innocent young teenager in front of them?

"I'll see you later." She waved to us and left us alone… Awkward.

"Sooo.. Ricky…" I drawled, drumming my fingers on the table. He wasn't paying attention. Instead he was eavesdropping on Caroline and Tyler, since when were they friends? Double awkward.

I slipped out of the booth, leaving Ric to his eavesdropping and headed over to the bar. I took an empty seat and ordered a burger and fries.

"Aaron, can you get me a large coke, extra ice?" I ordered.

"Sure thing." He responded.

I waited for food and drink, while I was waiting; a woman with blonde curly hair sat next to me. I raised my eyebrows at her. She was a new face around here, which was cool because we never really saw those. And to top it off she was extremely pretty.

"Hello." I smiled at her. Hello new friend. Heh. Play it cool.

"Hi." She smiled back.

"I'm Leah." I introduced myself, sticking out my hand. Giving her some nice old southern hospitality.

"Jules." She took my hand. Woman with a firm handshake eh.

"Are- Are you new around here?" I asked. I didnt want to sound creepy butttt…

"Yeah, I am. I just got here. How'd you know?"

"I've been here all my life. Small town, you get to know almost everyone. But you can recognize them all and I've never seen you around." I laughed. It was true.

"Ahh, yeah I just got here, from Florida actually." She told me. Aaron came over with my burger and friends, placing my drink beside my drink. Jules ordered some fruity alcoholic drink, which came out in seconds. Hello. Mine took like five minutes.

"Woah. I've always wanted to go to Florida." I told her, "The beaches look so beautiful and then the boys."

She laughed at me, "It is a nice place to live.'' I bet it is.

"Probably better than this hick of a town." I mumbled, "There's nothing to do around here at all.''

"It doesn't seem too bad, I just came here looking for someone." She informed me, but before I could ask questions, Damon stumbled over.

"Well, hello" He slurred looking at Jules. She just gave him a polite nod.

"I'll have a scotch and whatever this beautiful lady is having." He gestured to Jules. I rolled my eyes. He was ruining my quality time with my new friend.

"No, no, ones my limit." She declined. I smirked at Damon.

"Oh! Come on! Another won't hurt." He slurred.

"Damon, the woman said no, now leave." I told him. Cant take a hint, can ya Dracula?

Jules gave me a grateful smile, I nodded and looked over to Damon and notice he was slipping something into her drink. What the hell? He noticed me looking and gesture for me to be quiet and pointed to his phone, I reluctantly nodded and texted him.

**What the hell did you just do?! :(**

_**I put wolfsbane in her drink, theres something wolfy about her.**_

I sighed and put my phone away. Of course I would befriend a freaking wolf.

"Anyways.." I shook it off and continued the conversation, "Who are you looking for?"

"Mason Lockwood." She told me,

"Mason?" I asked confused, "Why are you looking for him?"

"You know Mason?'' She questioned ignoring my question. Rude.

"Yeah, I'm close with his nephew. I'm close with the Lockwoods.."

"Tyler?" She asked, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, we grew up together." I informed her, "Anyways, where is Mason?"

"That's the thing.. He's missing." I tilted my head to the side.

"Missing?" I asked. How was he missing? He went back to Florida to surf.

"Yeah, he hasn't contacted anyone, last time we heard from him was a week or two ago."

I shook my head at her, "Mason isn't missing." I laughed, "He went back to Florida, like a week ago. I remember because Tyler was pretty upset about it. They were close y'know?"

"Yeah.. well, he isn't in Florida. He would've called." Was she sure about that?

"Maybe he forgot?" I suggested. She shook her head. My throat went dry.. Mason was missing? Did Tyler know about it? Oh god.. Tyler…

"I- Excuse me.." I got up and threw my money on the counter, "I need to go.."

Jules grabbed my hand before I could leave, "If you know something.. Please tell me." I nodded at her and left, glancing back I saw her speaking to Damon. I took my phone out and tried calling Tyler but it went straight to voice mail.

"Tyler, hey it's me… Leah. Um I just met Mason's friend and she said he was missing? I don't know.. just- just call me when you get this. I love you.. and I'm sorry." I pressed the end button and walked over to my car. I couldn't believe Mason was missing… I wonder if Damon knew about any of this? He probably did… He probably did something to Mason.. Oh my… Did Elena know about this? I could feel hurt and disgust soar through me.

I took my keys out and clicked the unlock button. I jumped back when I noticed someone leaning against my door. A very attractive someone.

"Elijah?" Wasn't he dead?

"Hello Leah." He smiled. Am I being haunted?

"I- You- Aren't you supposed to be… you know.. dead?" I asked.

"I have been for a while." Ghost has jokes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I thought we should have a nice chat." He told me, I let out an extra loud sigh.

"About..?" I just wanted to get home dude.

"Something odd happened when we had our first encounter."

"I mean, yeah. I had just found out about your people." I said, it sounded harsh. I face palmed myself. That did not come out right. "Wait, no. What I mean is like you know… your people… the vampires." I whispered the last part.

He had an amused look on his face. OK. "I didn't mean that." Oh.

"Then what are you talking about?" Seriously buddy, get to the point.

"I had experience an abnormal feeling when you had attempted to stop me from compelling Elena." Ah, that.

"Ahhhh… You came here to tell me about your undying love for me.." I joked, "Sorry buddy, but you're gonna have to wait in line." I patted his shoulder, the same shocking feeling shot through my arm and I was pulled into another memory.

_"Elizabeth, what is wrong?" Elijah asked me, sitting beside me on the bench._

_"Nothing is wrong my lord." I smiled, although it wasn't true. I had felt highly uncomfortable living with strangers and was longing to be with my family back in Spain._

_Elijah smiled, "I can tell you are not telling the truth."_

_I felt my face flush and my gaze fell to the ground, "I apologize, I just do not want to bother you with my problems."_

_"You have nothing to worry about, I had approached you."_

_"I-.." I really couldn't pour out all of my problems, not to a strangers. I felt him put a hand on my shoulder._

_"You can trust me, I give you my word.." His words were reassuring and from the look in his eyes, I knew they were true, I smiled at him and nodded my head._

_"Of course.." I said and went on telling him about my family and how I missed him._

I pulled my hand off his shoulder jumping back. Seriously? Again? Who the hell is Elizabeth?

"What is going on with me?" I asked looking up at Elijah. This was getting a little freaky.

"That's what I would like to figure out." He told me, "Would you mind accompanying me on a walk?"

"Actually I would.." I said, "I need to get home.. Can we meet up for lunch? Tomorrow? Wait… do you even eat human food? I mean you are a vampire," again I whispered the vampire part, "I know Stefan does, but he is on that whole bambi and thumper diet.." I shook my head, "Never mind. Anyways, yeah can we meet for lunch tomorrow because I do eat and I kinda feel like our chat will be long."

Elijah nodded, "Yes, I have my own business to tend to anyways." Then why did you ask to go on a walk?

"Alrighty then, i'm, here let me see your phone?" I asked. Needed to give the Original hottie my digits. He reluctantly handed me his phone, and I typed in my number, sending myself a text. "OK so we have each others number. Meet me at Mainline Coffee," I told him, "Let's say around three."

"Three o'clock." He nodded. I smiled and walked over to my car.

When I opened my door I turned around, "Oh and Lijah?" Lijah? What?

"Yes?" A faint smile playing at his lips.

"Don't tell Elena… She'd flip." He smiled before disappearing. Seriously, what did I just get myself into?

* * *

**A:N Here's the next chapter! I have Leah's outfits on my polyvore, links on my profile!**

**MysticEyesx: Thank you! I'm glad! Uh, I don't plan on any love triangles, but there will be some sort of relationship with Leah and the two. Butttttt then again, I might change my mind so I cant say for sure!  
**

**Thank you, for reading!**

**xoxo D.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Descent

"Hello?" I answered my phone, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Leah, hey. It's Dana." I inwardly groaned.

"Dana, hey what's up?" I asked. I didn't really care what she was up too.

"Well, we're having the barbeque today and you promised you'd help…" When was that?

"I did…?" I said unsurely. Because I was sure I didn't.

"Yeah, in history… remember? We were talking about Miss Mystic Falls and…"

"Oh! Yeah! I remember…" Yeah, unfortunately. She had come up to me talking about how awesome it was that Caroline won Miss Mystic Falls- like I freaking cared; I wasn't in the competition.. thankfully… That was Elena's role, since I guess she was on the cheer squad , she was more girly than I was- I think thats how my mom saw it but hey I wasn't complaining. I tried out freshman year, didn't make the cuts so I joined the soccer team. Best idea ever, but I didn't try out this year- Anyways… Dana and I went from speaking of the competition to her idea of a barbeque for the booster club, I dont even know what that is.. and I was like "Oh totally, that sounds awesome, if you need any help, you can call me." Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Yeah, so it would really be great if you helped out, we could use all the help we can get.'' She said, her voice pleading. Ugh.

"I dont know… I have lunch plans with someone later…" I told her. But of course, she had to be whiney.

"Pleeeease Leah, it would mean sooo much. I'll never ask you to do anything again!" I like the sound of that idea.

"Alright fine." I huffed, "I'll be there in a half an hour."

She thanked me and bidded me a goodbye before hanging up. I sighed and looked over at the clock.. 2:26 Great. I forced myself upstairs and took a quick shower, but not before texting Elijah to tell him we'd have to push the lunch back to six . I certainly wasn't looking forward to spending my day at school…and I don't think Elijah liked being kinda sorta stood up. At least we were still going. I got out of the shower and dried off, pulling on a pair of leggings and a loose blue t shirt. My hair dried into it's regular waves and I put on light makeup, I wrapped a gray scarf around my neck and pulled on my combat boots. I looked at myself in the mirror, and boy, I was looking good. If I do say so myself.

I ran down the stairs, shrugging on my jacket. Grabbing my keys and wallet I stormed out the door. I slammed the car door. Freaking Dana and her persistent self. Why did she need me to go? Surely enough she had all of the stupid cheerleaders and football players helping. Well, maybe if the football players were helping, Tyler would be there. I could finally talk to him. If he would want to talk to me.. Well I mean why wouldn't he? This isn't our first argument and it wasn't even an argument.. just a misunderstanding.. yeah, I mean, I didn't understand how he could be half dog. I'm sure it happens all the time.

* * *

I pulled up at the high school seeing a good amount of fifty people here… She needed me why? I hopped out the car and walked over to the picnic tables. I smiled when I saw Tyler, but it dropped when I saw Caroline. Are you kidding me? Why was he with Matt's girl, that was definitely going against guy code. I mentally face palmed myself. They looked like they were getting reaal friendly heh.

"Leah, you made it." I turned around to see Dana in her cheer uniform. Ugh.

"Of course I made it," I put on a bright fake smile, "I did promise you! Sorry for forgetting, I've been so caught up in school and stuff at home." I told her.

"Oh, it's fine! As long as you're here now." She beamed. She was almost as bad as Caroline.

"How long do you need me for?" Because I have a lunch date with an original hottie.

"Not long. Maybe an hour or two." Are you kidding.

"I have to leave early." I told her. Just had to make me sound rude, didnt you Dana.

"Oh, right. You've got a date." She said slyly.

"It's not a date. Just… catching up with an old friend?" It came out as a question rather than a statement. But yeah… I could say that. Elijah and I go back, I mean he did try to abduct me a few weeks ago so..

"Of course. Well, could you go in and get some plates from the cafe?" She asked I nodded. I left her, and walked inside. After getting the plates for Dana, I just wandered around the school. Hey, atleast I helped out a bit. Turning the corner, I ran into a rock hard chest. A pair of arms steadied me before I even got the chance to fall back.

"Can't you watch where you're going you big blockhead?" I snapped, pushing their arms off of me and straightening out my shirt. I finally moved my gaze up looking at the idiot who ran into me.

"Ty…" I breathed out. He stood there with his arms crossed. He did not look happy to see me. Uh oh.

"Leah." He gave me a firm nod.

"I was hoping I'd run into you, but not literally." I told him, trying to humor him. Didn't work. "Have you been working out because boy, you are a wall."

He just stared at me. We stood there in silence. I blinked. He blinked. No one said a word. I didn't know what to say. I never apologized, not seriously that is. I sucked it up though and tried my best.

"Look Ty.." I said softly, "I'm sorry." there I said it. "I should have been there for you and I wasn't and I'm sorry but, you have to understand. This is all freaky to me, I mean werewolves, vampires… I'm not Sam or Dean! I dont know what to do with it!"

"Wait you know?" He furrowed his eyebrows. This boy was such a dope.

"I mean, yeah.." Why else would I be ignoring you.

"How?" Wait a second how much did he know? I couldn't let anything slip! Damon would eat me! He literally told me, 'Tell anyone anything, even wolfy boy, I won't hesitate to tear your throat out, whether Elena likes it or not.' And I'm pretty sure he was serious. I shook my head.

"That doesnt matter.. What matters is I am trying to apologize." I told him. Seriously. He should be paying attention to that, because this was the first time I came up to him and told him I was sorry. I usually waited for him to come around.

He just looked at me, searching for answers on my face. Finally he shrugged it off.

"I forgive you.. I was freaked out too to be honest." I knew he'd come around. "Mason was gone before he could even help." My heart sank.

"Speaking of.. have you heard from him? His friend came and told me he was missing?" I asked, surely Jules had went to him and Carol.

"No, I haven't." He shook his head, "She came to the house last night looking for him."

"Hmm." I thought of Mason for a second. Maybe he wasn't missing, maybe he just.. didnt want to see them, what I assumed, his pack. I mean maybe he wanted to be a lone wolf. I really didn't want to put any negative thoughts in Tylers head. He was already going through so much. " I dont know…" I looked at the time on my phone, it was getting late. "But I have to go, we can hang out later."

"Where do you have to go?" He asked. Why was he all up in my business?

"I have a friend I'm meeting." I don't know if it was a good idea to label Lijah as a friend yet..

He raised his eyebrow, "You have other friends?" He joked. I pushed his shoulder and playfully glared at him.

"Yes, in matter fact, I do."

"Who is this 'friend'?" None of your business.

"Just some dude I met a while back." I shrugged. Again, he raised his eyebrow.

"A guy? Maybe I should meet him first." He joked, but he was kinda serious.

"Dont be a loser." I rolled my eyes, "He's _my_ friend."

He laughed, "Alright, be careful." He said, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my face into his neck.

"I love you Ty bear." I breathed out. I pulled away from the hug and kissed him on the cheek. "OK, bye now!" I told him running off to my car.

* * *

I looked around the little cafe, in search of the good looking Original. He really was just so beautiful. Too bad he's a bad guy. The enemy that wanted to put my twin in danger.

"Elijah, my man." I greeted him sliding into the seat across from him.

"Leah, you look lovely." He nodded. Ugh, such a charmer.

I flipped a chunk of my hair over my shoulder, "Thank you, kind sir." I sighed, "You don't look to shabby yourself." He never looked shabby, dude was always in a suit.

"Thank you." He smiled. I looked down at the menu and sighed. There was no real food that would satisfy me and I was hungry.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. I mean, besides the fact I'm having dinner with my ex abductor..

"Theres nothing good to eat here." I said. "Maybe we should go to the Grill?" I mean, no one would be there tonight. Not until later since there was that barbeque thing.

"If that's what you would like, then of course." He got up from his spot and shrugged on his coat. I stood up myself and we both exited the place. We walked over to the Grill since it was literally thirty feet away, it was quiet and the cold air nipped at my ears. It was the middle of spring, but it was still chilly at night. Not that I minded, I liked it.

My eyes scanned the Grill just like they did at Mainline, but instead of looking for Elijah, I was making sure Elena or any of her little lap dogs were around. Yeah, her lap dogs; because all they did was do what Elena wanted, and they usually snitched me out for little things, one reason I wasn't close with them. Knowing them, they'd would definitely snitch me out for being with Elijah.. Luckily no one was here. Like I had expected.

"Well, it looks safe here." I told Elijah. I lead him to a booth.

"Are you ashamed of me Leah?" He asked, making my eyes go wide. Was I really giving him that vibe?

"What? No!" I sputtered, "I'm not- I'm not ashamed. It's just Elena or Damon or Stefan or anyone who knows about you would not appreciate it if I hung out with the person who was trying to kidnap us."

"I was only kidding." He smiled. Oh, he has jokes now?

"I don't think it's funny." I said grimly. It's all good. I have tricks too.

"I apologize." He said, the smile wiped off his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm just playing! Dont worry." I told him. Jeez, I can joke around too.

"Ah, very well. So let us speak about why we are here shall we?" He suggested. I nodded my head, although I really didn't understand why he wanted to speak with me, I mean besides the feeling I got whenever we touched, and the one he obviously did too. I wonder if he saw the same things I saw.

"Sooo…" I didn't know how to approach this. "Where do we start?"

"How about the terms I came to with Elena." Elena knew he was alive? OK now were keeping more secrets. Well, I mean I didn't tell her either… but she was busy getting saucy with Stefan, so I couldn't really get the chance and I didn't see her at all today.

"Elena knows you're alive?" I voiced my thought.

"Yes, she does."

"Since when?"

"We had a problem a few days ago.." He started. A few days ago? "I had saved her from handing herself over to Klaus' men."

"What?" Who the hell is Klaus.

"She is very self sacrificial, your sister." He leaned back in his seat.

"She's an idiot." I stated bluntly, "Who is Klaus?"

"Niklaus.." I've heard that name before.. " is an Original, like I am." He said. So..

"He's.. your brother?" Don't ask how I knew that. I think I'm going crazy.

"Yes.." He furrowed his eyebrows, "May I ask how you know that?"

Well bud, "I- I don't know." I shook my head, "It's like I know bits and pieces about you guys, I just dont know how."

He nodded his head, absorbing what I had just told him. We were surrounded by an uncomfortable silence, well, I felt uncomfortable. After a waitress took our, well my order and returned with our- my food, we continued our little convo.

"So what were the terms you came up with, with Elena?" I asked, resting my chin on my hands.

"I keep your family and loved ones protected while she stops trying to get herself killed. Together we will kill Klaus." He said simply. For some reason I felt a pang in my chest, like the thought of killing Klaus hurt me. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why would he kill his own brother. Why would it bother me?

"Why do you want to kill your own brother?" I asked. I mean sure they don't get along but thats no reason to kill him.

"I have my reasons.." He told me. Good thing Elena and Jeremy werent like this.

"I see..Why exactly do you need Elena?" I asked him, why was she involved with all of this?

"She is the Petrova doppelganger." He said, ya I know this. I'm pretty sure the whole freaking world does too. "Her blood is what binds the sun and the moon curse together, she is needed to break it also."

"What is the sun and the moon curse?" No one ever informed me, I know next to nothing.

"Well, it is a curse casted on werewolves and vampires many centuries ago, since then, werewolves are only able to transform on full moons and vampires are weakened by the sun. Thus, making werewolves servants of the moon and the vampires slaves to the sun." He explained. For some reason, I had a feeling that this wasn't the curse Klaus wanted to break.

"Why do I feel like this isn't the real curse?" I asked him, I couldn't really read his expression. It was a mixture of surprise and confusion with some curiosity.

"Because it isn't.." He started, he was a little hesitant at first but then he continued, "The actual curse was a curse set on Klaus when we first became vampires. Niklaus is… a unique species, the only one of the kind, he was born with the werewolf gene.. he did not trigger it until after we became vampires."

"So wait, wouldn't that mean he's both? A vampire and werewolf?" I interrupted him.

Elijah nodded his head, "Yes, a hybrid. Meaning that he would be able to sire his own species, if allowed."

What was the dudes problem then? "Why does he want to break this curse so badly? What does it do to him?" I asked.

"The witches, servants to nature, already believed that vampires were an causing an unbalance in nature," He continued, "A hybrid species would only be worse, deadlier than any werewolf or vampire,Therefore the witches, made it that my brother's werewolf side would become dorman."

"Thats why hes crazy about breaking it, so he can make his own people?" My face scrunch up in horror, it was already bad enough with vampires and werewolves as they are now, but together, combined… thats a nono.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Ok… so he needs Elena to break the curse, why did Rose and Trevor bring me to you too?" I asked.

"It seems that you resemble someone from our past.." He said. So im like Elena? Thats actually cool. I wish Elena and I were identical, it has always been a dream to have two of me walking around.

"I'm a doppelganger?"

"Not exactly… or atleast I don't think so" Then what am I? "Please, tell me what happens when you touch me?"

"What do you mean?" Was he trying to get saucy?

"Well, we have both had experienced the intense feeling but you experience more, you go into a daze. Why is that?" He questioned. I watched him for a second, should I tell him?

I decided to tell him, "Ermmm, well you see…" What if he thinks I'm some freak. I mean I'm pretty sure this doesn't happen to everyone. But then again he is a very old vampire, so he might have experience in this department. Maybe he has an explanation for my dreams and stuff.

"OK if I tell you, don't think I'm some kind of weirdo alright?" I sighed and he nodded in response.

"Alright, I'll start from the beginning…" I took a sip of my soda and then went straight in "So a few weeks just before school began.. I started having these dreams. At first they weren't that frequent.. I would have that like once in awhile but then they became more common like there'd be weeks where it'd be like the same type of dream, they're so lucid too, like it's like I'm there or something. Like I'm reliving an old memory, but it's impossible really." I told him, shaking my head.

"Why do you say that?" He asked. I tilted my head a bit, thinking about how to explain it to him.

"The people… they're from like medieval times I think. From the way they act, speak and dress. And like I'm not me. It's all so weird."

"What do you mean, you're not you?"

"They called her Elizabeth? I dont know?" I noticed his jaw tense a little. Did he know Elizabeth? "Do you know her?"

He dodged the question with another question.

"Do you remember anything that you dream of?" Oh man, how am I supposed to tell him I dream of him? He'd think I'm a loon. I glanced to the side fiddling with my fingers, to say I felt uncomfortable would be an understatement.

"Leah.." He began, "I would like to try to help you figure this out." I sighed out loud.

"I- you see, I kinda dream about you." He raised an eyebrow, amusement gracing his once tense features. Oh god he thinks I'm a creep. "Not in like a romantic way or anything. It's like- erm- we're friends? Like close friends." I rushed, I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"I see." He noted. He looked like he was thinking hard. "Is there anything else?"

"I think I was like in love with someone?" I said unsurely. This was all strange, I never really told anyone anything about this, besides Jenna. I mean literally no one but Jenna knew about this unless she told Ric.

"With whom?" He asked,

I shook my head, "I don't really remember the faces or names. I mean remember you, because well, we've met and had contact with one another but the other people. Nothing." I told him.

Silence surrounded us, but I was grateful. It was weird that I was opening up to him I mean he was some really old guy I'd just met. The only old people I opened up to, well the only people really, were Celia and Jenna. And Jenna is only like a few years older than me so she really didn't count. I didn't even talk to Tyler about serious things really. I mean, we just had fun and let loose together, he was my party pal and stuff. We werent really the type to share our feeling over a bowl of candy and a movie.

"Do you know what I am? I mean, obviously by your earlier reaction you knew her. So like am I her doppelganger?" I finally broke the silence.

"I don't believe so, I'd have to dig into some research." He answered. I nodded stuffing a french fry into my mouth. I've barely even touched my food.

I let out a long breath and stood up, "Well Lijah, as much as I enjoyed our little date," I winked at him, "I have some online shopping to do." I hope that wasn't rude. Like I cared. OK now that was rude.

"I enjoyed your company Leah." He smiled standing up also. I flipped a chunk of my hair over my shoulder.

"Most people do, so your welcome." I smirked, "Anyways, I'll see you later, around, or whatever. Text me when you figure something out. Please." I gave him a pleading look, I didn't want to sound desperate or anything but I kinda wanted to know.

"Of course." He said. I smiled up at him. He wasn't all that bad, besides the very old vampire part he was pretty cool. Before I even thought about it, I pulled him into a big hug. I felt him tense up a bit before he finally returned the gesture, making me smirk a bit. He definitely didn't see that coming. Good.

"Bye Lijah!" I beamed at him and ran out before he could reply.

* * *

"I'm home, bitches!" I called out, slamming the door shut. I sauntered into the kitchen where I heard some chatter going on.

"What's going on?" I said, not really looking at anyone. I went straight for the fridge, usual routine.

"Well, I'm here." A voice said, making me freeze in place. My eyes widened.

"Uncle John?" I beamed looking up, and there he was with a bandaged hand. I remember his attack and how someone chopped his fingers off. Poor guy. But now that I think about it I'm pretty sure he was attacked by a vampire, probably Damon or Katherine. Not too many people liked him. I was included in the few that did. Unlike Elena and Jeremy, I've always like John, I mean he was my biological father, but that aside, he always brought me presents during his oh so rare visits. Mine were always better than Elena and Jer's so maybe thats why they weren't too fond of him.

Running over to him, I pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, he hasn't really been around since his accident.

"Stefan and Elena were having some vampire problems. I came to help them out." Oh. I was a little disappointed that he only came for Elena. I mean, she barely liked him, which made it so he felt that he had to prove himself to her, or thats how I saw it.

"Ahhhh"

"Yeah, would you like to join?" He asked, gesturing to the couple sitting at the table. I shook my head. He would've thought I wanted talk about their drama filled vampire lives.

"No thanks. I'm going to bed." I told him, not bothering to say hi to either of the two. "Good night." I hugged him again and then went up to my room, changing into pajamas and knocking right out. I was exhausted.

* * *

**A:N Next chapter up! Ayyye ;-) I'm so glad this story has such positive reviews so far, I was pretty nervous no one would like it so thank you! You really don't know how much it means to me!:) Anyways I hope you all enjoy! Please review, follow, favorite. Whatever! haha. Until next time my lovelies*;**

**xoxo D.**


	6. Chapter 6: Daddy Issues

I was in mid lunge, stretching for a run when I heard a knock on my window. I let out a slight scream falling off to the side hitting my shoulder on my bedpost.

"Son of a bitch." I cursed getting up, rubbing my shoulder. I looked over at my window to see Tyler sitting on a tree branch. He looked pretty upset from my point of view. Furrowing my eyebrows, I went over and unlatched my window, letting him climb through, ignoring the fact that I was in short shorts and a sports bra. Usually, seeing someone sitting outside my room on a tree branch would freak me out, but it was kinda normal for Tyler. When we were little, he would always sneak into my room; since my parents didn't allow it because of his gender, sexist I know- and we'd watch movies and hang out.

Tyler stormed in, pacing back and forth as I closed the window. He looked very angry.

"Ty? What's wrong?" I questioned, sitting on my floor continuing to stretch my legs.

"They killed him." Woah there wolf boy…

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, touching my toes.

"Mason's dead." He said bluntly, making me stop what I was doing. I could feel my throat tighten.

"What do you mean?" I squeaked, Mason wasn't dead. He was off surfing somewhere, hitting on girls. Getting ready to run away and spend the rest of his life with me.

"Stefan and his brother, Damon. They killed him." He spat out, still pacing.

I stood up and grabbed his arm, "Ty, where did you hear this?" I asked him. He stopped pacing and looked at me. He then explained how he met up with Jules last night at the Grill and she told him about how the Salvatores were vampires and how they and Caroline killed Mason.

I couldn't help but feel angry and hurt. I had suspected Damon doing something before but shook that off, and then the fact that Stefan had something to do with it, and Caroline knew? If Caroline knew meant that Elena knew and probably even Jeremy. They knew that Mason was like family to me and they go off and kill him? Did they even think about how Tyler would feel? Losing, not only his father but his uncle too, someone who had become a father figure to him, all within a few weeks?

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes when Tyler finished, but I wasn't about to cry. I pulled him into a hug, although I knew he didn't like being affectionate when he was hurt.

"I'm sorry they did this." I told him. He buried his face into my neck and we sat there for a moment in silence.

"Did you know? About them, the Salvatores." He said their names with such venom in his tone.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I found out about them after the masquerade ball. I thought you already knew about them, since you know, you know about Caroline." I told him. He nodded stiffly, making me feel super guilty, I should have told him, despite Damon's threats. I'm such an idiot. I could tell he felt betrayed and I didn't blame him. I should have been truthful with him. Some best friend I was…

"I should get going." He told me, shrugging me off. I nodded sadly.

"Tyler.." I called out as he opened my window. He stopped but didn't turn to face me. "I'm sorry," I told him. He didn't respond, only hesitated for a moment before jumping out my window. I couldn't help but feel like Bella.

After collecting my thoughts, I angrily rushed down the stairs into the kitchen. Rage rushed through me when I saw Elena standing there with John.

"Morning." John greeted with a mug in hand. I gave him a little nod.

"You just missed Jenna." Elena said, a little tense. I figured it was because of something having to do with John, since she's been fine, even after killing Mason.

"Did you know Elena?" I asked her, standing in front of her my arms crossed. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Did I know what?" She asked. Her little innocent act was disgustingly annoying.

"Mason." Was all I said. Her face paled and that was all I needed.

"Leah I-" She began but I cut her off.

"You what Elena? You can explain? Please do explain." I snapped, glaring at her. If looks could kill she'd be six feet under by now.

"He was working with Katherine and Damon found out. I didn't know he was going to kill him I swear" She rushed. But she did know that he did kill him afterwards.

I gave her a bitter laugh, ''You know Elena," I spat, "I totally believe that you didn't know he was going to kill him. But that fact that you knew that he did kill him is what astonishes me. You knew I loved Mason, he was like family to me. Did you even think about Tyler? How he would feel after losing the only real father figure he had after he had just lost his real one not even a week before?" I asked her, venomously. " Of course not because you don't think." I said before she could reply.

"Leah, I'm sorry." I could see tears forming in her eyes. Of freaking course. She's such a little cry baby. The anger inside me only got worse,

"Yeah, I bet you are Elena because you got caught. But you know what?"

She shook her head. "I'm not." I said simply.

"What?" She asked confused. She was in for a rude awakening.

"I'm not sorry for this." I pulled fist back, and before she even knew it I punched her in the face. It was pretty hard too. She stumbled back, falling actually. I ignored the pain that shot through my hand. Damn I never knew I had that in me.

"Leah!" John yelled, but I really didn't care I was buzzing. As she got up from the ground, bending over and clutching her face i took the opportunity to knee her in the stomach. Totally uncalled for; but it felt good.

"Enough!" His voice boomed and he rushed over to our side of the counter, pulling me away from Elena. I held my hands up, silently telling him that I was done, grabbing my earbuds and phone, I exited the premises and began the run I had planned before.

* * *

My feet pounded against the forest ground while Maroon 5 blasted through my ears. I've been running for about forty minutes now. Give or take. I don't really keep track. But it was getting dark. Running was something I picked up from soccer, they'd make us run a mile for warm ups and unlike most people on the team, I actually enjoyed it, it was like a stress reliever for me. It was better when I ran alone, which I usually did in the woods. My parents didn't allow it, me running alone in the woods, but I still did it anyways. Nothings ever happened to me, so. Hey no harm, no foul.

I slowed my pace down, to catch my breath. I should have brought some water because my throat was dry as hell. I stopped. I looked up at the sky and it was pretty dark, give it about ten more minutes and bye bye light. I looked around me and I noticed I had no clue where I was, great. I let out a loud groan and took out my phone, I needed to call someone to save me. My phone beeped multiple times, telling me I had no signal. I just have to say, I was just loving life right now. Note the sarcasm. Well, I guess I could only do one thing. Wander.

I know, I know. Wandering around is stupid, especially when you're already lost. But thats the thing, I'm already lost so there was nothing I could really do, maybe I'd find some campers that would like to feed me and take me back to the main road. Maybe I'd find Stefan feeding on bambi and thumper, he could help me. That probably wasn't going to happen and I was probably going to starve to death, but hey.

* * *

It was already pitch black and I was freezing my ass off. What a stupid idea to jog in shorts and a bra. My teeth were chattering together as I hug myself trying to keep warm. I rested my body against a tree, closing my eyes. I certainly was going to freeze to death that was for sure.

It was dead silent, I could hear the steady beat of my heart, it was calming almost but I jumped up onto my feet when I heard a loud gun shot echo through the trees. I'm pretty sure it wasn't hunting season. This was usually how horror movies started. So many ways I could die. I was sorta at the point where I wish a vampire would pop out somewhere. More preferably Elijah. Then he wouldn't chow down on me. I started walking, trying to go in the opposite direction I heard the shot from but it was impossible. It echoed out so I didn't know where exactly it came from. I let a sigh of relief when I noticed a camp site.

"Thank god." I muttered, walking closer to it. But then stopped when I heard screaming. Definitely the end for me. The screamer sounded alot like Caroline. Uh oh. I hid behind a tree when I noticed Jules and some guy talking in front of the trailer.

"Get it out of your system?" She asked him.

"No, I'm just getting started." The guy sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Boy he was a hottie. The psychotics in movies were usually hot too.

"Brady, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy. It's our duty to help him, it's who we are." Who was the boy she wanted? What game were they playing?

"You want to talk duty and honor? These are vampires. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. That's who we are." He must be a werewolf, loyalty was a major part of their little wolfy thing they had going on. He was probably a part of Mason's pack. Wow. Mason had some good looking friends.

I watched them interact and was stuck between letting them know I was here or not. I mean they didn't know me, I mean I sorta know Jules but what if they decided to kill me, which wouldn't really surprise me. Plus they're holding Caroline captive. I couldn't be all buddy buddy with her kidnappers. Even though I didn't like Caroline, she was Elena's best friend and I couldn't let her die. Although I was mad at her, Elena has enough to worry about, I can't let her lose someone else. She was just too fragile. I decided against letting them know I was here, and I waited. Maybe they would leave and I could swoop in and save the day. I watched Brady leave and go back into the trailer and Jules stood outside, waiting. What was she waiting for?

I'd say about ten minutes passed and Jules had rounded up a few guys and they spread out. Which sucks for me because one found me and brought me to Jules. So much for my plan. The dude was beefy and wearing wicked ugly flannel. I couldn't take him.

"Ow, dude watch it." I gasped, he had a pretty tight grip on my arm.

"Rocco? What is this?" Jules asked, looking at me. Rocco? Who names their kid Rocco?

"She was creeping behind a tree." He told her, pushing me over to her. I stumbled a bit, nearly falling over but Jules balanced me out.

"I wasn't creeping." I scoffed, "I was observing… because… I was too tired to make myself known." I sorta lied. I was observing. Just too scared to do anything.

"I got it from here, you can go now." She nodded to Rocco.

"Yeah, _Rocco_. Skedaddle." I said slyly, looking back at him. He let out a slight growl, but Jules stopped him.

"Rocco." Her voice stern. He just nodded and left.

"Ugh, men." I sighed, shaking my head. "So stubborn."

"Leah, what are you doing here?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just jogging." I told her nonchalantly. Not that it was any of her business.

"Brady!" She called out. My eyes went wide. Brady might've been hot but I didn't want to be around him.

"You know, if you just give the directions to get out of the woods I could just leave." And get Elijah to save Care. She just ignored me.

"What is it?" Brady asked, opening the door to the trailer.

"Take her in." She shoved me into Brady. I stumbled a bit, but his grip steadied me.

"No no noooo, you see I don't need anyone taking me in, I have a home, one that I wandered away from, I really would like to go home." I told them but Brady just dragged me inside.

"What is it with you wolves! Why do you need to be so aggressive!?" I snapped as he pushed me onto the ground.

"Leah?" Caroline's voice called, well more like croaked. I looked over and saw her caged up like some wild animal.

"Oh my god, Caroline." I gasped. I went over to unlock the cage but the son of a bitch Brady grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back. I let out a small whimper. He pulled me up so I was looking at him.

"Don't even think about it." He growled. I nodded, but then kneed him in the nuts. He doubled over in pain, letting go of his grip on me. I took the opportunity to run over to the cage where Caroline was.

"The latch, theres a latch!" She pointed out and there was indeed a latch. I kneeled down and tried to undo it but it wouldn't work.

"It wont.. budge." I grunted. Caroline and I were too absorbed into trying to open the cage to notice Brady come up behind me.

Once again he grabbed me by a nice chunk of my hair, and tugged me back. This time he pulled harder, making me cry out. My eyes stung with tears as I felt him kick me in the stomach. Karma really was a bitch. Sorry to Elena, because that shit hurt. He pushed me into a corner, roughly, making me hit my head; hard, as I tumbled forwards. My vision became blotchy and I slumped back against the wall. I really didn't feel like putting up a fight with Brady so I just stayed where I was, plus I was in a lot of pain. He seemed pleased with that I guess, so he went outside. A few moments later I heard her voice call out.

"I know you're out there!" It was silent for a second before someone elses voice spoke up.

"Where's Caroline?" It was Stefan. Thank god.

"Locked up tight." God I can't even believe I had acquainted myself with her.

"Let her go, and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules." Stefan negotiated. Why is he with Tyler?

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?" Jules asked. It was never too late for the white flag

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt." Yes! Just leave. Stupid freaking wolves.

"I'm not leaving without Tyler." Jules stated. Why does she want Tyler so freaking badly?

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline." Oh right they didn't know I was here.

"And Leah." I called out, my voice was kind of weak.

"You have Leah?" Stefan asked. Good. He heard me.

"She brought herself here." Jules told him. Can she not. She's gonna make it sound like I tried siding with her.

"Why did you come here?" Caroline asked me, bringing my attention away from Stefan and Jules.

"I was running and I got lost." I told her. Hopefully Stefan would hear me. Caroline nodded. I felt a pain shoot through my head. Damn, I had really hit it hard. Stupid Brady bitch.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Caroline asked concerned. I was touched that she was worrying about me while she was locked up in a cage.

"Nothing." I told her and stood up and walked over to her, ignoring the pain in my head. I tried pulling on the latch again, finally it opened. I went to pull it up but it was too heavy.

"Come on Care give me a hand here." I breathed, trying to pull the door up.

She tried helping, but she was too weak. Man, Brady did a toll on her. She started to panick. hitting the walls of the cage.

"Care, Care, hey calm down. It's ok, I'll get you out of here." I said softly, she eventually calmed down a bit. My eyes fluttered closed for a second, I was growing tired.

"Leah?" I heard Tyler's voice and let out a short breath.

"Ty, thank god. Caroline; she's stuck, we can't open the cage." I rushed, looking up at him. He just stood there and stared at Caroline.

"Tyler, come on help us!" I urged, but he just stood there. What is he doing?

''Tyler, please." Caroline please she pleaded. At first I thought he was going to walk out but thankfully, he walked over and helped. He lifted the door, with my help obviously, and Caroline crawled out. The three of us ran out to the door, I jumped when I heard a gunshot, but Tyler pushed me on to go. The pain in my head was growing intense but I ignored it and went on. Caroline stopped for a second at the steps, making me bump into her.

"Sorry. I muttered, she nodded.

Before I could even blink, Jules had Caroline pinned to the side of the trailer. I stepped forward to push her off but before I could, Jules spoke up.

"Dont even think about it because I won't hesitate to kill her." She snapped, eyes narrowed at me. I stood in my place and looked at Tyler. I gave him a pleading look that said something like, 'don't let them kill her' but he looked the other way. The little bitch. After all she's done for him, he's gonna let her die. Some friend he was.

Jules screamed, my head snapped in her direction and I saw that she was bending over clutching her head. I looked around me and noticed the other werewolves were doing the same thing. Even Brady. Hah. That's what the sucker got.

"What the fuck?" I blurted out. Caroline looked at me,

"What's going on?" She muttered. I shrugged my shoulders. I had no clue. Caroline and I walked forward, away from the old trailer and I noticed some old guy holding his hands out. He must be the one doing this. Stefan and Damon stood next to me, staring at this mystery man.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. Im here to see that its upheld." He spoke, he knew Elijah. "You need to go. Get out of here." We just stood there for a moment. "Now."

Stefan grabbed onto me and pulled me along with him, I didn't mind though because I wanted to leave. My head was pounding.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline left and Damon and I were walking home. He insisted that he'd zoom us there but I asked to walk, telling him he could go but he stayed. To his dismay.

"Why would you even go to their place?" Damon snapped at me, referring to Jules and Brady's little trailer. I shrugged my shoulders. I was getting really dizzy. I really wasnt in the mood to answer anything.

"I need to go home." I muttered, rubbing my temples.

"What's wrong with you?" Damon asked, looking over at me.

"Brady pushed me into the wall. I hit my head." I told him. He studied my face for a minute.

"I think you might have a concussion." He said. Thank you doctor Salvatore.

"I'm fine." I shook him off. But he grabbed my arm,

"No, you're not. Here." My eyes widened when he bit into his wrist and brought it closer to me.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I snapped, stepping back. It healed instantly.

"My blood will heal you." He said rolling his eyes, I looked at him skeptically, then I hesitantly stepped forward. He bit into again and I brought it up to my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the metallic tasting liquid run down my throat. It was disgusting. But I felt my the pain in my head lessen. That's actually kind of cool. He pulled away from me, and I coughed a bit. Spitting out the remainder of the blood in my mouth.

We walked in silence for the rest of the walk, which was a good fifteen to twenty minutes. Finally, we arrived home, I walked up the steps and went to open the door. I looked behind me and noticed Damon standing at the bottom.

"Thank you, Damon." I said quietly. Despite him being a ruthless killer, the dude had heart. He gave me a nod. I went inside, the warm air hitting my body instantly making me realize how cold I was. I had barely noticed, maybe I was so cold. I was about to go upstairs when I heard John and Elena speaking. I stood there and listened in. I know, it was rude. But hey. Oh well

"Yeah, I know, you're here to protect me. Got it, get in line." Elena's voice spoke.

"I thought you might want this. It was you mother's." John said, I could hear a slight jingle. I knew it was jewlery.

"Isobel?" Elena asked.

"No, your mother, Miranda." My heart clenched at my moms name, " I remember her wearing it when she was young. I found it in a box, with some things that your dad left me. Here, it's yours now." I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena, and I know I'm nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things, but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way. I know that I probably won't ever make things right with you, but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family." John told her. I couldn't help but feel bad for John, because all he wanted was Elena to accept him. He tried so hard to help her and she just looked the other way. Like give the guy a break.

* * *

After a long hot shower. I changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt and curled into a ball under neath my blankets. I sat in bed trying to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Thoughts ran through my mind. All I could do was think about the situation my sister was in and how I needed to be there instead of being bitter. Something I didn't like but had to work on.

* * *

**A:N So, I'm trying to get to Klaus but the dude is soo far away ugh. I'm sorry this and the last chapter arent the best, just tryna get through.**

**I totally forgot to thank MysticEyesx for mentioning me in her story; ****The Wallflower**** in my last chapter, so thank you so much! You guys should really check it out because it is an amazing story so far. Definitely a fave of mine right now, ngl.**

**But yeah, thank you all for the faves, follows and reviews. I really appreciate it. Until next time lovelies.**

**xoxo D.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Dinner Party

The day after the whole wolf attack thing, I stayed inside and watched old movies. I was too tired to even move and I had really no one to hang out with. Elena had slept over Carolines and then her and Stefan went go spend a weekend at our family's lake house. Barf. Now I was walking in the cold with Jenna and Elijah as they went on and on about the town history, because god forbid that I spent a day relaxing.

Elijah was playing pretend. He was posing as 'Elijah Smith'. Literally the most cliche last name ever. There were like five hundred Smiths in this town. OK I'm over exaggerating, but still. And he was an 'author' who was 'writing a book on small town history' or some wiz like that.

Jenna didn't know Elijah and I were homies. He rudely introduced himself to me like he didn't know me so I had to go along with it. Now who was ashamed of who? Pfft.

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence." Jenna pointed to the old wooden fence.

"Ah, the Fells. One of the "Founding Families"." He emphasized the last part.

"Why did you just say it like that?" I snorted. Jenna nudged me, giving me an Elena look.

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise." He explained. Yawn. Honestly, I have been so done with the town history since like the fifth grade.

"Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?" Jenna asked, actually interested. Ooh, Bonnie. I wonder if Elijah found anything out about me, hmm.

"Which means the ever lauded founding families... They didn't actually found anything." He said. Why does this not surprise me?

"Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial." Jenna commented. I couldn't help but laugh because Alaric was walking towards us.

" Yes, they are." Elijah sighed, looking at Ric.

Jenna noticed Ric and introduced him to Elijah, "Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman.". Ric just got friendzoned.

"Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all." I'm sure that's why he was here. "Where to next?" Ric shrugged, trying to act all nonchalant. You aint playin' anyone.

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendents of the slaves are the true keepers of American history." Elijah suggested. I just want to go home.

"Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec." Jenna told him, walking back to her car leaving me with the two men.

"Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect." Am I on there? Pfft, wait, what kind of question was that?

"So is Jenna." Alaric interjected. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Like I'd let him hurt Jenna.

"You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women." My eyes widened at his joke, I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh.

Ric looked unamused.

"Ric he was joking." I told him, "Lighten up." I patted his cheek and walked off with Elijah by my side.

"Right." Ric nodded. I just shook my head. Dude needed to chill.

Ric went back over to Jenna and they spoke for a few minutes, giving me some alone time with Elijah.

"Soo.." I drawled, "Did you find anything?" I asked him.

"Indeed I have." He said. "I had my witches do a little research. It turns out you're a reincarnation." What?

"You're kidding right?" I laughed, but he shook his head. He wasn't kidding "That actually happens?" I've only heard that stuff in movies.

"I guess so, though I have never encountered anyone who was reincarnated, besides you of course." He told me, I pulled my coat closer to my body. I didn't feel like I was reincarnated, I felt like me. I mean, I would see things from someone's past but I also have my past. So, was I Elizabeth or was I me? I was so confused.

"Do you know why I was reincarnated?" I asked. Maybe they put a curse on me, and I was like sleeping beauty.

"I do not, I wasn't able to dig that far. I apologize." Before I could ask him anything else Ric and Jenna both came back, I let out an irritated sigh.

"Shall we continue?" Jenna smiled at Elijah, a little too flirtatiously if you ask me. I snorted. Jenna is putting in work.

"We shall." Elijah smiled back. I saw Ric tense up from the corner of my eye, causing me to smirk. He was jealous.

We continued for two freaking hours. Two hours of this stupid towns history bullshit. Honestly, I had nothing personal against Mystic Falls, but when you've lived here your whole life and experience all of their founders day crap and the obsessive bragging of the founding families (my family included), it got a little bit annoying. And to top it off, Ric left me alone to go to the Grill. I asked to go but Jenna wouldn't let me. I think she knows about me hitting Elena and this was my punishment.

"I am so hungry." I whined quietly, pulling on Jenna's arm. She hated it when I acted like this. Jenna looked over her shoulder at Elijah who was checking out the outside of an old cottage thing across the yard.

"You can eat later." She whispered harshly. Probably thinking Elijah couldn't hear her, but he .

"Jennaaaaaa'' I cried out. "You should have let me go with Ric."

"So you can go around punching people?" She snapped. Called it. I laughed.

"Elena deserved it. Shes a liar." I told her, smirking a bit "And trust me, I already paid for it." Pretty sure I got it worse.

"You still don't just beat people up." She scolded, I sighed.

"I already apologized." I said. Me getting beat up for her friends actions was enough for her apology.

"Well sucks for you." Jenna taunted, making me pout. She put on a bright smile when she noticed Elijah walking our way.

"Jenna, this is very irresponsible behavior. You are supposed to keep me fed and happy at all times." I crossed my arms at her, making her roll her eyes. Honestly. What does a girl have to do to get some food around here?

"As much as I enjoyed this, I'm kind of hungry. Would you mind getting lunch with me?" Elijah asked us. Thank the high heavens for Elijah and his vampire hearing.

"Yes! Lets go! Girls night with Elijah!" I cheered, earning amused looks from the both of them. I ran to the car before they did, jumping into the passenger seat. For some reason they decided to carpool which was kinda weird but as long as I wasn't stuck in the back again I didn't care.

I watched as Jenna got into the drivers seat since it was her car and Elijah got in the back. I turned in my seat to look at Elijah. I smirked at him in triumph, it was funny seeing him; a grown man in a suit, sitting in the back seat. Elijah raised his eyebrow, giving me a scary look, if you looked closely you could see the light veins around his eyes. My eyes widened and I turned back in my seat, he was joking around but still, I wasnt gonna tease the old hag while we were in a moving vehicle, who knows what would happen.

* * *

We walked into the Grill, I was in the middle of telling Jenna and Elijah about what I wanted to do for my eighteenth birthday. I was mainly trying to give Jenna some hints. Wink. WInk.

"I dont want to have a party, I think I might go to a concert or something." I beamed. I loved concerts. I've been to probably like thirty in the past three years. I had a problem.

"Leah is a concert junkie." Jenna told Elijah. I nodded my head in agreement.

"It's becoming a serious problem." I faked sadness, "It's taking over my life."

"What kind of music do you enjoy?" Elijah asked me. Oh boy. I guess I'll keep the answer simple for him because my music range flew all the way to the moon. I liked almost everything, except for pop. I mean there were a few artist I could tolerate but others… not so much.

"I love all kinds. Literally. From Kanye to Blink 182 to Frank Sinatra." I said, Elijah nodded. "I was thinking about going to a John Mayer concert." I added nudging Jenna. She laughed, shaking her.

I looked over the place and noticed Damon, Andy and Ric. I rolled my eyes. Poor lady was probably just some blood bag for him because he can't get over his Elena feels.

Jenna noticed them too and she steered us on to his way. Sadly.

"Hi." Damon greeted us, well more like Jenna.

"Hey guys" She smiled.

"So I hear you three had quite a meeting of historical minds today." Damon said to us. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jenna replied glancing up at Elijah. Dear lord.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade." Ric spoke up.

"Make sure mine are all A's Ric. I will be very disappointed if I see otherwise." I pointed at him. He didn't reply to me. Rude.

"No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party." Andy suggested making me fight the urge to gag. That was literally such an old person idea.

''Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?'' Of course Damon would want to host.

"It's good for me. Jenna? Leah?" Andy looked at the two of us. Ha. Yeah like I want to spend the night with the five of them.

"I don't know if tonight works…"

"Yeah, I'm free." Ric and Jenna spoke at the same time. Can you say awkward?

"It'd be a pleasure." Elijah smiled, looking at me. I scowled at him.

"Not for me." I finally said, "I have plans tonight." I lied. I'd rather get locked in a cellar then go to their stupid dinner party.

"No you don't." Jenna told me.

"Yeah. I kinda do. I have plans with Ty." I glared at her.

"Tyler left town." Damon interjected.

"What?" I looked over at Damon. "No he didn't." He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to me.

"Yeah, was freaking out." And she didn't even call me?

"Oh…" Was all I said. I mean what else could I say? My only friend left me.

"Great. So that settles it. My house tonight." Damon smiled. I wanted to hit my head off a wall.

"Whatever." I muttered crossing my arms. "I'm going to Celia's for a dress then, can I have some money?" I asked Jenna. She nodded and handed me twenty. It'll do. I said bye to Elijah. Ignoring the rest of the group and walked out with Ric, since he didn't want to be around Jenna and Elijah together. Poor guy.

''Why do I have to go to the stupid party?" I complained to Ric. "Does it look like I want to spend time with a bunch of old losers?"

"Hey.I'm not old" He defended, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, you, Jenna and Elijah are cool, but Damon and Andy. They're losers.''

Ric nodded, "Yeah they are." He sighed, "So you and Elijah have gotten pretty close?"

I looked up at him, confuse. "What?" I've hung out with Elijah like once.

"I mean, you two are friendly." He said.

"He's not bad. Besides the evil vampire partl." I told him. Aaannnddd he's my texting buddy. Kinda. We've only text once but still.

"Just, be careful. He's not trustworthy." Was all he said before leaving me. Alriiiight.

I walked over to Celia's for a dress. She always hooked a homie up and that homie being me.

I pushed the door open, listening to the jingles of the bells that hung above the door. I noticed Celia organizing a rack full of clothes.

"Hey Celia." I smiled walking up to her.

"Leah!" She pulled me into a hug. I laughed and hugged her back, "I haven't seen you around in ages!"

"I saw you, what? Last week?" I laughed.

"Still too long. Compared to you always coming around before." She gave me a sad smile. Celia only had one kid, who was like thirty now and he lived in New York as a CEO of some business. Her husband and best friend, Joey, died seven years ago so she was usually alone. I would be the one who would keep her company like all the time, but ever since junior year started I've been coming to her shop less and less. Now I felt really guilty about it.

"I'm sorry. I've just, been busy I guess. I promise you though, I'll make my visits much more frequent." I told her.

"Oh, I like the sound of that!" She clapped her hands together, "Now what can I get for you today dear?"

My eyes roamed around the shop, "Well, Jenna is dragging me to a dinner party tonight. I need something casual yet fab." I said, my eyes landing back onto her, "Can you help me with that?" I asked her dramatically.

"I think I got what you need." She said, just as dramatic and lead me to the back, "I just got a few new orders shipped in today. Haven't even hit the racks yet." She pointed to a box, "You can go through it and pick out what you like." Can I get a hell yeah?

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked her, bringing her into a hug. She was a saint.

"Luckily for you, yes." She laughed. "Alright, I'll let you to it. I need to go check out my new worker. Just hired her this week."

"You hired someone?" I raised my eyebrow at her. Never in my life had I seen someone else work here besides me.

"I'm getting old Leah, I need another set of hands to help me.''

"Who'd ya hire?" I asked. I wonder if I knew the person.

"Nicki Fell." My face scrunched up.

"Tina Fell's sister?" I was not a fan of Tina. I didn't really know Nicki; she was a year or two younger than me, but Tina stole my eighth grade boyfriend Bradley. Note that he was my first boyfriend and kiss. I caught the two tongue wrestling behind the middle school. To this day I did not like either.

"She's nothing like Tina." Celia laughed. She knew about it.

"God bless the girl if she is." I sighed. Celia just shook her head at me, a faint smile on her lips. She knows I'm funny.

"Anyways, you sort through this and I'll be out here." She walked away.

I went through the boxes, falling in love with almost everything there. I decided to help celia out and organize the clothes. I had nothing better to do and I did not want to go home to get ready for the party. Stupid Andy and her stupid 'good ideas'.

After like an hour of organizing and searching, I found a suitable dress. It was just a blue lace cocktail dress, simple and fab. I smiled, bringing it out to the front.

"I found the dress." I announced to Celia who was at the front desk with Nicki.

"Let me see it sweetie." Celia smiled. I held up the dress. Celia gave me a look of approval.

"Yay or nay?" I asked, looking at the dress.

"I think it'd look great on you." Celia clapped her hands together making me grin.

"Thanks." I said and then looked to Nicki, "What do you think?" I asked her. I mean I wasnt gonna be rude and ignore her presence.

"I- I think you'd look wonderful." She said, sounding like she was surprised that I was actually talking to her. I gave her a smile.

"Thank you." What a sweet girl.

"Anyways, I need to head out before Jenna has my head." I joked and handed Celia the twenty Jenna gave me.

"No, it's on the house." Celia insisted pushing the money back, making me shake my head and push it back.

"No its not, Im just another random customer." I told her. I hated it when she did that, giving me free things. I mean I enjoyed it, but I wasnt here to just take her clothes and leave. I aint about it.

"OK I gotta jet, I'll see you two later!" I told them running out before she could protest.

I forgot that Jenna drove me, I almost cried. Not really but I had to walk all the way back home. I sucked it up and started my walk, it wasn't a long walk maybe like fifteen minutes at the most, that I was grateful for.

I entered the house, the warm air hitting my face.

"Hello!" I called out. No one answered. I assumed Jenna had already left and Jer was who knows where. I sighed and walked up the stairs. I still had like a half an hour till I had to leave. Why Jenna had left early I don't know. I changed into my dress and just did a quick touch up on my hair and make up. Keeping it simple. After sliding on pair of black platform wedges, I shrugged my coat on and grabbed my keys, locking the door behind me.

For a second there I thought I was going to face Jennas wrath for being late, but soon I was assured I would be fine seeing Elijah just walking up to the door when I pulled into the driveway. I parked the car, stepping out to meet Elijah who had noticed my presence. He gave me a smile, holding his arm out for me to take.

"You look stunning tonight." He complimented,

"Thank you, sir." I beamed, linking my arm with his. I shock ran through me as I did,

_"Elizabeth, you look lovely this evening." Elijah told me, placing a kiss on my hand._

_"Well, I do have to look nice for tonight. It is not everyday we have these family dinners." I smiled, smoothing out the dress._

_Elijah laughed softly, "Yes it is not," he lead me down the corridor. "Come on, they are waiting for you, you know Nik and how impatient he gets."_

_"Of course." I beamed and followed him._

''What did you see?" Elijah asked me, obviously feeling the shock.

"We had a dinner party," I smiled lightly. "I ran into you in a hallway."

He just smiled at me and lead me to the door. Elijah knocked on the door, and we patiently waited for an answer. Usually I would walk right in, but for Elijahs sake I wasn't going to because he was too nice and polite.

"Good evening." Elijah greeted Damon once he opened the door.

"Hello Damon." I also greeted. I was tryna put on a nice act. It was an elderly dinner party.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in." Damon's eyes darted down to my hand, which was securely wrapped around Elijahs forearm. Heh awkward...

"Just one moment." Elijah pulled me back as I was trying to get inside. "Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." He told Damon. Ugh, is it wrong that I thought it was hot when he threatened people so politely.

"No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you." Damon told him. I didn't believe anything that came out of the losers mouth.

"Hmm. Well, that's good." Elijah nodded and then lead us into the house. "Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house, aside from Leah. " He threatened. OK that wasn't hot. Not when he was threatening Jenna.

"Except Jenna." I whispered to Elijah. And then Ric popped into my mind, Jenna wouldn't be happy if her boyfriend died, even if their relationship was on the rocks at the moment. "And Ric." I added.

"Everyone but Leah, Jenna and Ric." He corrected. Much better. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Damon replied with a worried expression on his face. Before their little chat could go any further, Jenna entered the room. Looking hot too may I add. She was trying to out-do me. Little bitch.

"Jenna!" Elijah walked up to her, "Wonderful to see you again, you look incredible." I narrowed my eyes at her. She was stealing my man and my thunder.

"Nice to see you," She smiled.

"You look incredible." He complimented her. Wow. Alright.

"Thank you." She blushed. I shrugged my coat off and threw it to the side.

"This is gonna be a long night." I muttered to Damon who walked up beside me.

"Tell me about it." He threw an arm over my shoulder and lead me to the dining room. I noticed Andy, Ric and John already seated. Couldn't help but also notice the daggers Andy threw at me as she saw me entered with Damon. Atleast I was doing something right. Being fab.

"Uncle John?" I raised an eyebrow at him.. Why was he here? Far as I know, no one here like him. Well besides me, but no one cared about that.

"Hello Leah." He smiled, he eyes fixated on Damon's arm around my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly.

"Just came here to meet the guest of honour." He smiled over to Elijah, "He's been the talk of the town.'' He was up to something.

"It is an honour to be here." Elijah smiled back, "Especially with such incredible people like Leah and Jenna." Oh stop. I could blush right now.

"Well, lets get this party started." Damon interrupted. I went over and took a seat between Ric and Elijah. Someone had to keep them in check. Ric especially, since he was so intimidated by Elijahs charming ways.

"This is cool." I nodded, smoothing out my dress.

Jenna grinned at me and Andy just glared. I never liked the lady, and she wasn't making anything any better.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town." Jenna started up a conversation as she poured some wine. Come to mama. I grabbed the bottle after she set it down.

" Hmm, do tell." Ric slapped my hand away from the bottle, I playfully stuck my tongue out at him. I was a grown girl, and I could definitely handle myself.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna and Leah earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution." Yawn. I didnt want to sit through another history lesson. I already had to sit through Rics.

"Hmm. Because they were witches." Jenna added.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie spoke up. I rolled my eyes, earning a slight kick under the table and a warning look from Jenna.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts." Damon winked at Andy. Yeah, and Elijah was a vampire who lived through the time.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire." He explained, taking a sip of his wine. Wow, I wonder if Bonnie's family was involved. "Could you pass the.." He asked me pointing to a bowl of veggies, which I did.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna joked. Lame.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John spoke up. No one acknowledged him. Poor John.

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon questioned. Yeah, why did he want to know?

"You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." Elijah shrugged. Huh, he was planning something.

"Of course." Damon replied.

Dinner went on, and it was kinda freaking awkward. I mean I had no input in most of their conversation, I didn't even want to be there. Finally the time came when it was over and everyone started cleaning up.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." Andy spoke. Was she kidding me?

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah complimented. I couldn't help but smirk because he obviously was talking about moi.

"I like you." Andy pointed to Elijah.

"Yeah and no one likes you." I mumbled under my breath. I'm sure Elijah heard me because he smirked at me. Oops.

" Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?" I looked over to Jenna and saw her handing a plate to John. Ha.

"Here, here. Put me to work." Ric went to get some plates from her but she totally dodged him.

"Um, I got it." Awkward. I grabbed my plate and walked over to the kitchen. I put my plate in the sink and walked back to the table.

"We forgot desert." Andy told me, rushing back to the kitchen. Correction, she forgot dessert.

I sat back down at my seat and watched Andy walked out of the kitchen and to where the guys went. I was miserable. All I wanted to go home and watch netflix and sleep.

"Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food." I looked up and noticed everyone was back in the room.

"So... I know this is a social thing, but I... I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here." Andy somewhat asked Elijah.

"I'd love to answer." Elijah smiled

"Great, that's so great." She sighed, " Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?"

Ric got up and went over to where Andy's bag was. I rested my head against my hand.

" Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena and Leah's uncle slash father?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Elijah nodded glancing at me. I told him.

"Of course, Elena hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." Damon sarcastically smiled. I glared at him, was he fucking serious?

"I don't like you, you dont see me telling him to kill you." I shot at him. He glared at me.

"No Ric, it's in the front pocket." Andy pointed to Ric, " On the... you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry" She got up and walked to her purse.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" John asked. I felt a little queasy when he asked that.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again." Elijah told them calmly. I felt even queasier when he said that. No one was going to take my twin away.

"Ok. My first question is when you got here to Mystic.." Andy sat back down with her notebook and pen. What happened next, I was not expecting at all. Ric came up behind him and stabbed in the chest with some weird knife. Elijah's scream filled the room as his skin turned grey.

"What the hell!?" I jumped up from my seat.

"Get rid of him before Jenna comes back with desert." Ric pointed to Damon, ignoring my protest.

"Alright." Damon stood up and grabbed Elijah's body.

"Get rid of him!? He's not just-" My yelling was interrupted with a pain in my chest. It was like someone just punched me. I clutched my chest and leaned on the chair. The pain wasn't enough to cry but it was still there and it hurt like a bitch.

"Leah are you ok?" John walked over to me and put his hand on my back.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I breathed angrily, shrugging him off. I stormed out of the room. I grabbed my keys and jacket, ignoring the slight pain that had lessened. I couldn't believe they killed him. Why would they do that? Elijah was my friend and they just killed him. I could feel my eyes water. He was helping me. He got me answers. He was gonna save my sister. They killed him. Anger boiled through me as I drove home.

* * *

I slammed the door shut and ran straight into my room. I ripped my dress off (well not literally but I was very mad and if I was strong enough I would have.) and stormed to my bathroom. I turned the water on and waited for the steam to fill the bathroom. I hopped in, letting the water run down my body. My thoughts wandered back to Elijah. His grey dead body. God he probably hated me, well I mean his ghost probably did. I felt like I was going to be sick. Was I over exaggerating? Probably, but they just fucking killed Elijah in front of me. For some reason I was sadder about losing Elijah than I was when I found out about Mason. And I've known Mason my whole life.

I shook the thoughts away and finished my shower. Stepping into my room, I changed into my PJ's and dried my hair. As I ran through my brush through my hair another shot of pain erupted through my chest. I dropped my brush and clutched my chest. What the hell was this? My breathing faltered, it felt someone punched me again but harder. I could cry. Slowly I walked over to my bed, sitting at the edge, grasping the blankets. It had to be Elijah, somehow it had to be connected to him. I felt the same way in the old house when Damon had staked him.

I laid myself flat on my back and tried controlling my breathing. The pain had gone down abit but it still hurt to breathe. What was going on with me? If Elijah was still here I could have asked him, but he wasn't and I was alone in this. There was no way I could go to Elena and Stefan about this. Damon would probably kill me, maybe not but he would hurt me maybe; I was most likely connected to Elijah and his siblings AKA Klaus- the person who wanted to kill Elena. I could go to Bonnie but she would probably go to Elena. Wow. I had no one. The only person who could help me was dead and now I had to go on with this by myself.

* * *

**A:N Here's the next chapter! Thank you for your amazing reviews, sorry this was a sorta longer wait, I've just been sooooo freaking tired with school.**

**And I would like to especially thank MysticEyesx for the cool new banner/cover photo. I dont know how to like make it all fit in the photo manager this so its kinda cropped but to see the whole thing, check out her profile where its linked! And check out The Wallflower while you're at it bc its an amazing story!**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo D.**


	8. Chapter 8: The House Guest

"Chinese food or pizza?" I heard Caroline as I ran down the stairs. I could hear my stomach grumble at the thought of pizza.

"Not that hard of a choice." I entered the kitchen, "Pizza is where the heart is." I walked over to the sink to wash my hands. While Elena was having her fun little girls night I was stuck doing some english slash art project that I've put on hold for the past three weeks and it was due tomorrow. Yippeeee.

"Why are you covered in paint?" Elena raise an eyebrow at me. I looked down and noticed splatters of paint on my shirt and pant. I let out a whine.

"It should be illegal for teachers of different subjects to combine work." I sighed.

"Why who do you have work for?" Bonnie asked, typing on a little tablet.

"Williams and Carson." I sighed. "I have to paint something related to that book we read, "The Great Gatsby". News flash, I can't paint." Seriously, I didn't inherit the artistic genes Jeremy did. I painted like a first grader. Actually Im pretty sure a first grader could paint better than me, I still drew stick figures for people!

The three girls laughed at me, making me pout. I dont think my misery is amusing. I sat at the island, across from Caroline. Ever since that werewolf incident, I've come to terms of liking her, I mean she really wasn't as bad as before. Elena grabbed a glass from the cabinet and propped her elbows on the island counter.

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" She directed her question to Bonnie.

"Who's Jonas?" I asked. His name rang a bell.

"Elijah's witch." Bonnie told me. I internally flinched at Elijah's name, " and I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust." She looked at Elena who side.

"Join the club." She muttered. Girl, don't look so down.

" Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about "The Notebook"?" Caroline changed the subject.

"Ew." I scrunched my face up, "Is this what you do at girls night? Watch sad chick flicks?" I asked. I've never been to one of their sleepovers. I mean, I have when they came over our house because I lived here, but I usually sat in Jeremy's room and watched movies with him instead of the three of them.

"Not everyone like your gory movies." She rolled her eyes. Yeah, not everyone has amazing taste like me.

"Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?" Elena laughed at us.

"That is so not the point." She defended.

"Well, yeah, I mean… Hey." Elena looked over to Jenna who just came in. She looked at the four of us skeptically.

"What's going on?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Girls' night." Elena told her

"Oh."

"For them," I pointed out, "I am just swinging on by." Couldn't have people thinking I was some loser like the three of them.

" How are you doing?" Elena asked,

"You heard about my fight with Ric." Say what? They were fighting? I mean I knew they were in the rocks but… a full out fight?

"He feels terrible." Elena sighed.

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" She asked us.

"No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or…" I scrunched my face up at Elena, seriously?

"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline laughed out. Wow everyone having boy troubles. Except for me. And Bonnie. I dont know about Elena.

"Or you and I can watch movies and leave these losers." I smiled. Jenna would always watch movies when she was upset about boys, I remember she would drag me along with her to the theater because she didn't want to be around her friends. One of my fave things.

Jenna smiled at me and then looked at Caroline. " You, too?"

"You have no idea." She muttered. I mean, it is what happens when you're an ageless vampire and your boyfriend or whatever is human.

" Ok, then." Jenna nodded and then went to the fridge. My poor Jenny.

"It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me." She confessed. Ah, the faceless Isobel. I've never met her, I mean, she was dead. I never asked questions about her or anything, I mean I didn't care too, she left Elena and I when we were born. With two amazing parents, so I didn't need to question anything.

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you." Caroline defended Ric.

"Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does." Jenna told her. Amen to that sister. I made sure to give Elena a pointed look.

"Sometimes it's harder than that." Was she talking about Ric or Matt. I think it's the latter.

"Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't." Jenna, yes. You tell them! These people needed a good firm lesson on the truth.

Caroline shook her head, "You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the grill."

I pouted. I loved live shows. Butttttt, I also had stupid work to do.

"I'm in." Bonnie nodded.

"In." Jenna and Elena smiled.

"And I'm outtie." I sighed,

"What why?" Elena asked confused. She knew about my concert love.

"Art." I said bluntly. "Now if you would excuse me, I must finish this masterpiece." I ran out of the kitchen after saying bye to the four and went into my room.

I sighed looking at the easel that sat by my window. To say it was shit would be an understatement. It was absolutely horrible. Scary at the least. I had attempted to make something similar to the picture on the cover of the book. Ya' know the blue face and little fair thing? Yeah, well lets just say that it looks like a demented demon about to fall into some white dimension. It was just embarrassing, but it was the thought that counted right? I mean, atleast I was actually doing school work, I didn't want to get held back from graduating because of all this supernatural stuff.

Walking over, I put on some music and picked up the paint brush. I started on the fair part, which was going to be hard. For a second I didn't know if I should paint the rest of the canvas blue and wait for it to dry or if I should just paint the fair thing and then paint blue around it. I chose the latter. I dipped the brush in some black paint and went to work on this little sucker.

* * *

An hour later I was done with the painting. I just half assed the rest of it to be honest. I was tired and dirty and just wanted to sleep. I stood up from my seat and grabbed the dirty supplies I used. I grimaced at the dirty water in the cup. It looked like the stuff Jennifer from "Jennifer's Body" threw up. Gross. I walked downstairs and washed out the cup in the kitchen. I sat at the island alone for a moment, thinking of yesterday. I couldn't help but feel guilty about feeling guilty for Elijah. Damon had told me he was planning to still sacrifice Elena in Klaus' little ritual. And although I was so freaking mad that Elijah didn't tell me, I was still sad he was dead. I felt connected to Elijah. Like we had some bond. I think maybe it had something to do with my past life thing. Yes I believe that I was reincarnated. I mean, how else would I be able to have little visions? Anyways, Elijah was someone- one of the only people I could trust. Even though he didn't tell me about sacrificing Elena, I mean I didn't ask him and that's not something you just tell someone, I wish he did tell me though. Did this make me a bad person? Probably. I was hands down the worst sister ever.

I heard the door open and close, which snapped me out of my thoughts. Jeremy and Bonnie walked into the kitchen .

"Hello little love birds." I greeted them as they sat around me. Yeah, Bonnie told me about the two of them during school today. I wasn't surprised that they ended up together, it seemed like my little bro had a thing for freaky girls.

"Hey." Bonnie breathed. I watch Jeremy warm up some water and get two mugs.

"What's up with the two of you?" I asked, twirling a piece of my hair.

"Luca's dead." Bonnie said, looking straight ahead with a blank expression.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Who?"

"Jonas' son." Jeremy told me. Uh oh. First Elijah and now his son. Poor Jonas.

I looked at Bonnie, putting a hand over hers. "I'm sorry." I told her. I mean obviously he meant something to her.

"It's fine." She shook her head. " I just cant believe hes dead. After what we did." What did they do to him? Seriously no one tells me anything.

Before I could ask anything, Jeremy spoke up, "No, after what he did to you. Look, I'm sorry, I know you feel bad about all of this but I don't." Well then. Nice to know I have a caring, sympathetic brother.

" I couldn't do anything to help. I was useless. I hated it." She said. She was clearly upset and I dont know why, besides the Luca part.

"Thank God." I groaned, getting a look from Jeremy, eh. Elena and Stefan had came home, but they were looking frantically.

"It's not over yet." Elena said to us. I looked at her confused.

"What's going on? What's not over?" I asked standing up.

"He'll explain." Elena pointed to Stefan and then went upstairs.

"When did you guys get home?" He asked Bonnie and Jer.

"A few minutes ago." Bonnie told him.

"Did you check the house?" He asked. What the heck was he talking about?

"Why would we check the house?" I asked him. Hello I've been here the whole time.

"Jonas came to the Grill. He was coming after Elena." Stefan told me. I narrowed my eyes at Jeremy and Bonnie.

"And you didn't think that was something I should know because?" I snapped. Jeremy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by someone's scream.

"Elena!" I ran up the stairs and to the bathroom, where I had suspected to find my sister hack into tiny pieces, Bonnie and Stefan were right behind me. I was relieved to see Jonas on the ground and not my sister. Well, Katherine I guess because she had blood all over her face.

"Your welcome." Elena- I mean Katherine breathed licking her lips.

Bonnie walked over to his body and kneeled beside him, "You didn't have to kill him." She snapped at Katherine, earning a glare from me. Was she stupid? He was trying to kill my sister!

"Um, yeah she freaking did." I snapped at Bonnie. Katherine smirked at me.

Bonnie looked back down at Jonas. His eyes were open, but he was as still as a rock. She reached down to close them, but he had other plans. He snapped up, grabbing onto Bonnies head. I let out a scream at the sight, and jumped behind Stefan. My heart was pounding out of my freakin chest.

"Stefan do something!" I yelled at him as I watched Bonnie struggle.

Stefan was suddenly behind Jonas. He grabbed his neck and snapped it to the side. I flinched at the loud snap.

"Bonnie are you OK?" I rushed by her side and hugged her. She was shaking like a small dog, clutching onto my shoulder.

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered out. I soothed her by patting her back.

"Hey, its OK hes dead." I felt her nodded her head as she hugged me even tighter.

* * *

"Jeez, that was like some freaking scary movie!" I exclaimed as I walked with Katherine and Stefan. Jeremy had taken care of Bonnie, and Katherine had taken care of the body. "Where did you hide the body?" I asked as we went down the stairs.

"Everything's taken care of." Stefan said, loudly. I don't think he was answering my question though.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean." Katherine held up the necklace Stefan gave Elena. I watched Elena snatched it out of her hand, not so gently either.

"You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home." Elena said to Stefan like she wasn't standing right there here. So freaking rude. Its not like she just saved your life or anything Elena.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine asked in disbelief. I didn't blame her, I mean seriously.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you." Elena told her.

" I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead," Woah there Kat, chill. "but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that." Oh snap.

Elena didn't have a response, before she could think of a good one the three vampires heads snapped to the direction of the door. I betcha Jennas home.

"We need to go." Damon spoke. Katherine and Damon whooshed out of the house, I guess out the back door.

"Are you gonna be OK?'' Stefan asked Elena, searching her face for an answer.

She hesitantly nodded, "I'll be fine." She told him. He studied her face once more and then nodded.

"OK, just call me if you need anything." He told her and then kissed her forehead. Barf. He then looked at me. "You too. Call me if you need me."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh Steffy, I can handle myself. Something you guys need to understand." I told him and patted him on the shoulder, "Now you need to leave or Jenna will get suspicious." He listened. Finally. He whooshed out the back door just like the other two, leaving me and Elena alone.

"Well, this was fun." I said sarcastically, walking over to the table.

"Tonight definitely didn't go as planned." She sighed sitting across from me. Obviously.

"Well, thats what you get for having your stupid 'girls night'." I told her using air quotes. I got up and went over to the freezer. I grabbed a pint of ice cream and a spoon.

Our heads snapped over to the door where Jenna was standing.

"You made it home." Elena smiled at her.

Jenna nodded, "Tonight was very weird." She said, hanging her coat up.

"Tell me about it." Elena muttered.

"Hows your project going?" Jenna asked me. I scrunched my nose, and shoveled some ice cream into my mouth.

"It looks disgusting.. but its done." I told her.

"You should have had Jeremy do it for you." She laughed and took a seat next to me.

''You should have told me that earlier!" I facepalmed myself. He could have drew it out for me.

"Sorry, I just thought of it." She smiled. I smiled back, happy to see Jenna happy.

"It's alright, you are forgiven." I told her, she grabbed a spoon herself.

"Are John and Jeremy asleep?" She asked Elena and I. I shrugged. I didnt even know John was here.

"I think so." Elena nodded.

"If I go to bed right now, theres a chance that I'll wake up hangover free." I shook my head at her,

"You know if you want to wake up ha-" The doorbell cut me off before I could even finished.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked, putting her spoon down and walking over to the door. I followed in suit and skipped over with her.

"Maybe its my prince charming coming to sweep me away from this small town." I joked.

"Oh, I hope mines with him." She laughed and swung the door open. Sadly it wasn't prince charming, just some chick.

"Can I help you?" Jenna asked her. Seriously, what was she doing here?

"Hi, you must be Jenna and Leah." She greeted Jenna and I. Not creepy at all.

"Who is it?" Elena came up behind me, but she froze in her spot when she saw the lady.

"I'm yours and Elena's mother." Excuse me? Both of my moms were dead. I looked at Elena. Did she know anything about this?

"Isobel." Elena breathed._ Of course._


	9. Chapter 9: Know thy Enemy

"Hello Elena, its nice to see you again." Keyword: again. Elena knew our mother was alive and she didn't tell me. Did Ric know his ex wife was alive? What kind of question was that?Of course he knew, I'm sure their whole stupid group knew because they tell eachother everything.

"You've met her?" I asked Elena calmly. But boy, I was not calm on the inside. I looked at Jenna's shocked face. My poor Jenna.

"So you're the women whose dating my husband?" Isobel directed her question to Jenna. Stupid bitch. "I need to speak to Leah and Elena, May I come in?" No you may not.

"N-no! No, don't invite her in!" Elena warned. The bitch was probably a vampire too.

"I need to talk to you Elena." Isobel urged.

"No!" Elena exclaimed and slammed the door shut. She turned to look at Jenna and I,

"You knew she was alive this whole freaking time!?" I shouted at her, causing her to flinch.

"John? Ric? Do they know about this too?" Jenna questioned. Hurt was all over her face, and boy did I really want to punch Elena in the face.

"I- I can explain everything to you guys," She stuttered.

"No." Jenna shook her head.

"No. Jenna, please." I watched Jenna run upstairs.

"Nice going." I snapped. Elena looked at me with regret in her eyes before running upstairs.

"Jenna, please. Wait. Jenna, please wait." I ran up after the both of them, seeing Elena bang on Jennas door.

"Jenna, you have to talk to me. I... I need to explain what's going on. Jenna, please." I scoffed at her,

"Like you always do Elena?" I asked sarcastically.

"Leah you don't understand-" She began but I cut her off.

"Obviously not Elena! I really don't understand why you guys just continue to lie to me." I said softly, making sure that I looked like I was hurt. I was gonna guilt the bitch out.

"I was doing it to protect the both of you!" Again with the protecting shit.

"What do you not get Elena? I dont need you to protect me! You're not my mother! Youre nothing close to it, so stop with your bullshit lies because I'm done with them. Ive been done for a while." I shouted at her and then stormed off into my room. I couldn't even explain how mad I was, sure I wanted nothing to do with Isobel but she was my biological mother. It would be nice to know she was alive, and then the fact that Elena had already met her! I've tried so hard to put up with all their drama and not get in the way, but they just won't stop with the lies.

Somehow in my angry fit, I had fallen asleep. I sighed and got up from my bed, I shuffled into the bathroom and took a nice long shower. After my shower, I dried my hair and threw on a big T-shirt and a pair of leggings. I made my way out of my room and over to Jenna's. I lightly knocked and didn't get a response, I could hear her moving around though.

"Jenna, it's me Leah. Please… don't shut me out too." I said softly.

After a few moments she finally opened the door. My heart fell when I saw her red eyes. I hated the thought of Jenna being upset. If she was upset, I was upset. Immediately I ran to her, pulling her into a hug.

"They lied to me, all of them." She muffled into my shoulder, I could feel her tears soak through my shirt.

"I know, Im sorry, I wish they hadn't done that." I soothed her, rubbing her back. She pulled out of my embrace and looked at me with a hard expression.

"Did you know about her?" Are you kidding me?

"What? No I just found out about her myself!" I defended. Why would she even think that I would keep this to myself? I would obviously tell her.

"Why aren't you upset? Your mom just popped up on our doorstep. Am I blowing this out of proportion?" She asked me, more tears falling from her eyes. I could strangle someone right now.

"No, Jenna you're not." I told her, "You have every right to be upset. I just- I am upset, but not about Isobel. I dont care that she's alive. Shes not my mom. Miranda was my mom, she always will be." Jenna looked even more upset after I just said that, making me mentally facepalm myself. I was not helping at all. Think Leah, think!

"Maybe you should get away for a bit?" Bingo. "You should take a break from all of this drama." Something we both needed but I couldn't leave school.

"I- I think you're right. I need to figure things out. I could stay on campus for a few days" She nodded after considering it and I smiled. Atta girl Jenna.

"See?" I said, "You can think things through." All of this stuff being unloaded onto her couldn't be good for her mental health and I couldn't have Jenna walking out on us.

After a moment of completely thinking it through, Jenna nodded and grabbed a duffel from her closet. I walked over to her dresser and pulled out some of her shirts,

"You know, this summer you and me should go to like, South Carolina or Florida. We can leave Jeremy and Elena here and look for some cuties." I joked, stuffing her shirts in the bag.

"Oh I wish." She mumbled, throwing in some pants and underwear. "What I'd do to sip some margaritas on the beach."

"That's it!" I snapped my fingers, I let out a small laugh when Jenna jumped. "For my birthday! We can go to Myrtle Beach for a week, or weekend. Either or, but it'll be just be me and you." I'm a genius.

"Now you're talking." She laughed, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I know, Im genius." I sighed, flopping onto her bed. Jenna fixed up her makeup and hair and then turned to me,

"Alright, I'm ready." She breathed, I nodded and grabbed her bag.

"Lets go before they pop up." I told her and pushed her out her room door. "Do not speak unless necessary. I will be representing you."

She nodded at me and rushed down the stairs behind me. Elena and Ric were talking at the end of the stairs. Great.

" Hey" Elena greeted us both when she noticed us, but we ignored her.

"Jenna" Ric started but I cut him off,

"She doesnt want you here" I said cooly, letting her get her jacket.

He nodded at me and then looked at Jenna"Ok, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now."

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it." She snapped at him while she shrugged her coat on.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked her. Pfft like it was any of her freaking business.

"I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house." She told them. Yes, stay strong. Stick it to em'.

"Jenna, please just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on." Ric pleaded. Too late for that buddy.

She stopped and looked at Elena, "Elena, I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the historical society's check for your mom's foundation."

"Ok," Elena agreed, " but, Jenna, please just…"

" I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you." She said before swinging the door open, I turned to Ric and Elena,

"See, lies get neither of you anywhere." I sassed before running out after Jenna.

"Jenna, Jenna! Wait up!" I jumped up and down. Should've put on my sneakers.

She turned to me and I noticed her eyes had watered up, "Hey, don't cry." I hugged her, "You go to school and you get that paper done and then you go out and party." I encouraged her. She could really use a night out with her normal friends.

She pulled away and wiped her face, "Will you be OK here all by yourself?" She questioned.

"What? Of course." I scoffed, "Ya'll need to understand that I am a big girl."

She gave me a weak smile and shook her head, "I know, I know."

"Alright, time for you to leave." I shooed her to the car, "Don't you get into too much trouble! Dont want to bail you out of jail!" I joked. I wasn't even old enough to bail anyone out anyways.

Jenna got into her car and rolled the window down, "I'll text you once I'm there." She promise and I nodded,

"Be safe, please." I told her quietly. She gave me a soft smile.

"I will if you will." She sighed and started the engine. We were being so dramatic.

"Pfft, its Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here." I lied. "OK I need to go to Celia's, so I'll text you later, I love you Jenny!"

"Love you too Leah." She laughed.

I watched as she pulled out of the drive way and then turned to go inside. I was gonna spend the day at Celia's to get my mind off of things. Something I just decided not too long ago. I dragged myself up the front steps and into the house, when I opened the front door Ric pushed passed me with an angry look on his face. Rude and a liar, tsk tsk. I entered the house to find John with a bloody nose and Elena standing there with him. I ignored the two and walked passed them, tuning out Elena's protests until she said something to John.

"You know this is your fault right?" She laughed sarcastically. Was she kidding? I was ashamed to say that my sister was so freaking full of herself.

"Right." John muttered and I turned myself around so I was glaring at the both of them. She was not right. It was probably her decision to keep it from Jenna and I.

"No Elena, it's not all his fault!" I snapped. "Maybe if you didn't think you needed to keep secrets from everyone, we wouldn't be in this situation! Jenna wouldn't be so fucking broken. You think you're protecting everyone but you're not! Youre making it all worse than it actually has to be, so shut the fuck up!" I was seriously fuming. All I wanted to do is stand by her idiotic side and help her, but she made it so hard when her head was halfway up her own ass.

"Leah, I am protecting you guys. Isobel is a vampire! I didn't want you asking any questions and getting yourself hurt." She informed me, she sounded like she was about to break down in tears. Jeez louise.

"I dont care about Isobel! I have a mother, Miranda. I dont care about some bitch who abandoned us at birth, but the fact that you kept something like that from me. Thats why I'm upset." I told her before storming off into my room. I tied on my shoes and shrugged on a coat, stormed back out. I needed to get away from this place as soon as possible, or I was going to become a mass murderer myself.

* * *

I opened the door to Celia's, feeling better already. The familiar scent of her store had a soothing feel to me. I dont know. I scanned the store in search of Celia but she was no where to be found. There was only Nicki.

"Hey, wheres Celia?" I asked, walking up to the youngin.

"Oh- she's uh- she's out." She stuttered. This girl was a shy one.

I gave her a slight ahh and headed behind the counter, where she was sitting. I had nothing to do so I thought I would just hang out for a bit.

"So Nicki.." I drawled, "You're a sophomore?" I already knew she was, but I needed to spark up some conversation.

"Yeah," She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Theres no need to be nervous or anything. I dont bite." I tried to tell her but it didn't work. I think me knowing she was uncomfortable made her even more uncomfortable. If that makes sense.

"Sooooooooooooo" I drawled out again after a few moments, "How do you like working here?"

She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Its nice, uh, its quiet. I like it." She smiled. Aye, now we're getting somewhere.

"Yeah, its nice. And Celia is a sweetie pie." I joked, I sort of felt relieved when Nicki laughed.

"Yeah she is." And now it was gone. Honestly, this girl was a tough cookie to crack.

I stayed for a bit longer, helping around the shop. There weren't that many customers that came throughout the day, one of the reasons why I loved it so much. I decided that after a long awkwardly silent time at the store, I would go get lunch and thats what I was doing at the moment. I walked to the Grill to get my grub on.

I entered the Grill to see it filled with people, to my dismay. I just wanted a nice quiet little lunch. I wasn't trying to interact with anyone, not today. I sighed and went over to the bar, which was fairly empty. I was surprised that Ric and Damon weren't here to be honest, but that means they were probably planning and plotting with their secrets. A waiter came over almost immediately and I ordered a set of fries and a coke, to go.

I let out a long breath once I went outside. It was cold but not too cold, both of my hands were full, one with the box of fries and the other with my soda. Great. How was I supposed to eat it now? I looked around to see if anyone was around me, and as odd as it was, there was no one. I brought the box up to my mouth and picked up a fry with my tongue. Gotta get things done.

"Excuse me?" I looked up to see a man not much older than me. He was quite a babe, clean cut with his brown hair and blue eyes. Ugh blue eyes were my weakness.

I brought the box away from my face and looked at him wide eyed, "I- Uh yeah?" I asked. He brought his hand up by my face and started mumbling something. A ring of pain echoed through my head. I felt like he was trying to juice my brain. I collapsed onto my knees, clutching my head. This dude ignored my screams and continued to chant until I finally passed out.

* * *

I woke up in a moving car, with a headache. What the heck happened? All I can remember is getting food and then running into that chanting guy… he must have been a witch like Bonnie. And he kidnapped me! What the heck, I thought witches were supposed to be like good to people or something.. well there was Jonas and he wasn't nice, actually he was but not to Elena and them. I around me and noticed I was in the backseat… next to Isobel and Elena who was passed out.

"We'll be long gone before that." She said to someone on the phone.

"I'm sorry, Katherine." She was friends with Katherine? Why was she apologizing? "I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you." She hung up the phone. I think she was talking about Klaus. She probably knew him.. oh.

"What do you want with me?" I asked her, I don't know if this was the best idea… speaking to her I mean. It didn't matter anyways because all she did was give me a glance and sat there silently.

The car kept on driving for quite a while, well not a long while maybe like twenty minutes, and sometime during the drive Elena finally woke up. She noticed Isobel gave me a confused slash scared look and I shrugged my shoulders at her. I didn't know what to do or so. We've been in this situation two times too many. All of us were quiet until Elena bombarded her with questions like "Why are you taking us?" and "What do you want?" "Who are you working for?". None of them worked, Isobel only answered with silence. I mean, the least the chick could do was answer some god damn questions.

We finally pulled into some cemetery, Grove Hill Cemetery. Oh god, they were probably going to kill me here and take Elena away. Of freaking course. Tying up some loose ends, I bet thats what they were doing.

Isobel stepped out of the car, Elena and I stayed in. I was not going to get out with Isobel. You would have thought though.

"You know just because I can't compel you, doesnt mean I can't force you two out of the car." Isobel noticed we weren't following. Hesitantly, Elena made a move to get out of the car but I pulled her back shaking my head,

"What the heck are you doing?" I whisper-yelled.

"Come on it'll be fine." She assured me and then pulled me out with her. It would be fine for her because they all need her. Oh well, might as well suck it up.

"So what happened? Were you compelled to betray Katherine?" I asked her as I laced my fingers with Elena's.

"If I was, I couldn't tell you." She answered, and kept walking.

"So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?" Elena asked. Oh god, she was looking for Klaus?

Isobel stopped in front of a headstone and removed some leaves so the name was revealed.

"What is this?" Elena questioned

"My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body." I felt something inside me stir when she mentioned our real grandparents. They must've gone through hell. " They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her two daughters."

"What?" My mouth went dry.

She shrugged at me, "And instead you got to meet the other part... The part that would betray her own flesh and blood." So many questions were running through my mind, but instead Isobel's phone rang,

"Yes." She said to whoever was on the other line,

"Let them go?" Let who go? Us?

"I'm done?" She looked relieved when she hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked her, but she just didnt answer my question.

"I'm so sorry.. That I was such a disappointment to you, the both of you." She brought her hand up to her neck, and pulled of a necklace. I watched wide eyed when her skin started to erupt in flames and she started screaming. What the fuck? Elena stumbled back, pulling me with her. I looked at my twin and noticed tears in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her. She was hurt. It kind of surprised me, Isobel's done nothing but cause us hell, especially her. I felt nothing. Maybe disgusted, but nothing else. Was it wrong that I didn't even feel bad?

After Elena recovered from her little shock thing, we called someone to pick us up, that someone was Stefan. In his tiny little clown car. I had to jam myself into the backseat. I watched them be all lovey dovey from the back, making me feel like Cher from clueless when she went with Dionne and Murray. Gross. All I wanted was to go home and shower and sleep because I was completely wiped out from today. But they had other ideas and went to Stefans freaking boarding house. Oi.

"Why are we here?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. Why were they involving me _now_?

"I'd rather be here than home." Elena told me. Alright and I'm here why? "Plus I need to talk to Stefan."

"Can we hurry it up then. I want to go home." I mumbled Elena glanced back at me and then nodded, getting out of the car with Stefan. I sat there for a moment, wondering if I should go inside. I haven't been here since Elijah was killed and I felt uncomfortable.

"Are you coming inside?" Stefan asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I inwardly groaned.

"Yeah." I crawled over the seat and exited the car. When we got into the house he lead me into the living room, where I noticed John laying dead on the floor. Oh.

"What happened to him?" I asked kneeling beside him. I noticed that ring he and Jeremy and Ric wore on his finger. He'd be alright.

"Katherine happened." I nodded. Of course. Something always happens with these stupid vampires.

I silently walked over to the couch and sunk into it. Something about this house now made me feel just so weird. Sad even. I didnt want to be here. I watched Stefan walk over to Elena, who was playing with some tacky necklace; the one Isobel tore off.

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet…" I didn't feel bad. I was glad.

"She was your mother." Stefan comforted Elena.

"Why did they let me go?" She sent me a small glance. "Why did they want Leah?" Oh I have an idea...

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe."

"He knows I'm not gonna run…" They sat there putting the pieces of why they let her go together. But nothing as to why they wanted me.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us." Damon sauntered in with a pile of papers. He set the papers on Elena's lap.

"What's this?" Elena asked, looking down.

" It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name." Literally the stupidest idea ever.

"You're giving Elena your house?" I scoffed, earning a glare from Elena.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house." He looked at me, " You two will just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't." He looked at Elena. Why would he think I wanted to stay here?

" Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon joked. He wasnt funny.

All of a freaking sudden, John woke up with a gasp, making me jump in my spot. In a flash, Damon was holding him by the collar of his shirt. I'm pretty sure he was going to kill him, so I jumped up.

"Stop it!" I yelled at Damon. Dude didnt even blink, but John did.

" I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry." He breathed, " I'm so, so sorry." He looked at me and Elena. Elena stepped forward,

"Damon, let him go. He and I need to talk." Why was she acting like she had authority? I dont think so.

"I need to go home." I muttered before walking out of the house. I felt sick to my stomach being there.

"Where are you going?" I looked beside me and saw Stefan walking along with me. Ugh, can't a girl get some alone time.

"I dont feel good. Im going home." I told him, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" I shook my head,

"No, I need to walk. I need to figure things out."

"Figure what out?" He asked, I stopped walking and looked at him.

"Everything. There is a very old vampire coming for my sister, and for some reason he wants me too. You guys aren't gonna be able to put up a fight. You killed off the only thing that'll help you." I rushed out, I didn't want to sound like a bitch...but…

"Elijah was going to sacrifice your sister. He was going to let her die." He told me sternly. But I didn't believe it. At first I did, but Elijah knew how much I cared about my family. Even if I didn't show it most of the time, they were my life. He wouldn't do that to me.

"Elijah wouldnt do that to me." I snapped.

"You didnt even know him Leah, how could you have so much trust in him?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Because Stefan, throughout this whole thing he's been the one to help me and provide answers for me. He trusted me. And you don't know jack about Elijah and I's relationship. I know him better than you think." I snapped. I needed to calm down before I let out too much. I didn't want anyone but Elijah and I knowing about the reincarnation thing. "You guys… you don't tell me anything at all. Elena is keeping secrets from me, something we never did before." I shook my head at him and turned around continuing my walk home.

**A:N This chapter is blah, but I just really wanted to get to when Klaus come in which it the next chapter. Exciting! I don't know if that will satisfy you guys for the Isobel bonding thing but that's the best itll ever be! Meh! **

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them all!**

**Please, Comment, Favorite, Follow, Share! Anything!**

**xoxo D**


	10. Chapter 10: The Last Dance

I groggily sat up in my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. After my very, very long walk home, in the freaking dark, I went straight to bed, after a shower of course. Honestly, I didn't know what I was going to do with all that was going on, did I want myself involved? Something I couldn't answer. I got out of bed with the little energy I had and went into my bathroom. After washing my face and all of that whazz, I went and got changed into light jeans, a black tank top and a oversized pink cardigan. Leaving my hair down like usual, I put on some light make up. A girls gotta look good, even when she's going to hell, also known as school.

I grabbed my combat boots and backpack and headed downstairs. It was way too quiet, Elena stayed at the boarding house last night and I have no clue where Jeremy was and I think John was still sleeping. I sat my lonely self at the table with a bowl of cereal in hand. I guess I should be excited for school, it was the only normality I had right now. Plus tonight there was a decade dance. My favorite thing about the school were the dance, ugh especially the decade dances. They were just so fun, even though I couldn't dance to save my life. It was like I had two left feet when I tried dancing. I put my bowl in the sink and then laced on my shoes, grabbing my bag and keys I left the house and headed to school.

* * *

I was late. Not really late, like only five minutes but still I had Ric's class first and it was one of my favorite classes. Ugh. Hopefully I could just slip into the class unnoticed. I rushed down the hallways, halting in front of the classroom door. I took a deep breathe and twisted the knob on the door. Uh oh. The freaking door was jammed. So much for just sliding in. I fumbled with the door until it finally opened, harshly. I stumbled back a bit and then composed myself. I really hope no one noticed it. Luck was not on my side today… when I entered the room almost everyone's eyes were on me.

"Erm, hi?" I greeted the class awkwardly. I turned my gaze over to Ric, "Sorry, I was running late and then the freaking door was stuck. I should bring up a lawsuit and sue who ever was responsible." I rambled, earning a few scoffs from some students. Honestly what was up with me today. Ric nodded at me, like he was kind of surprised to see me. I nodded back and ducked into a seat in the front next to Dana. He was still looking at me when I turned my attention to the board, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and tilted my head to the side a bit. Was there something wrong with me? Did I have something on my face? I subconsciously brought my hand up to my mouth and wiped it. He just smiled at me. Alriiight, kind of creepy Ric.

"So the sixties…" He cleared his throat and went to the board, " I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." He went on and I snorted,

"The Watergate was in the seventies Ric- I mean, ." Nice one Leah. I could feel the people behind me staring.

Ric's gaze landed on me and he had a slight smile, "Right. It all kind of meshes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Leah." I just nodded at him and he continued his lesson

* * *

Finally, it was lunch and I was currently walking through the halls with an apple in my hand. I wasn't even hungry, like what the heck was wrong me? I was just getting some bad vibes about today.

"Leah! Hey Leah! There you are!" I turned around to see Dana running up to me with some papers in her hand. Ugh she was going to make me help out with the dance committee.

"What is it Dana?" I asked as nicely as I could. I just really wasn't up for helping out. I never was.

"Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." She breathed out. Sounds like a wimp.

"Why doesn't he just ask me himself?" I scrunched my face up. No one likes a guy who can't talk to a girl themselves.

"I don't know, must be shy." She shrugged, "You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him, his names Klaus."

I could feel my throat tightened at the name, "Wha- what did you say?" I croaked out.

"His names Klaus, I know.. stupid name but I swear he's hot." She reassured me, because I was definitely worried about his freaking looks.

"Uh- I- Could you take me to him? Or atleast tell me what he looks like so I can find him?" I asked, maybe he was still here.

She gave me a confused look while she thought about it, "I don't remember.." She told me. Of course!

"Is he at the school?" I urged looking around me.

"I don't know," She shook her head. She was probably compelled, "But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance, how cute is that?" She smiled. Ugh this man was a sicko.

"Just the cutest" I smiled sarcastically, "Anyways I gotta get to class, Ill talk to you later!" I told her before leaving. I pulled my phone out and called Elena immediately.

"Leah?" She answered.

"Klaus is here." I blurted out.

I think I caught her off guard or something because she was quiet for a moment, "What do you mean he's here?"

"He's here, he wants me to meet him at the freaking dance." I exclaimed, "What a freaking creep!"

"Why does he want you to meet him?" She asked confused, like I knew what the guy was thinking.

"I dont know! But is that really the point in this?" I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me.

"No, 's not.. um just meet Bonnie and I at the boarding house." She breathed.

"Now?" I raised an eyebrow. I have grades to keep up.

"Yeah.. if he's here we can't just wander around to class. Damon and Stefan need to know." She was surprisingly right, even though there was probably nothing Damon and Stefan could do, they could try to protect Elena. But if Klaus was here for Elena why did he come after me?

"Yeah, OK Ill be there in fifteen." I told her before hanging up. I quickly ran to Ric's class to tell him about the meeting. Wow I was actually involved with something. This was kind of exciting.

"Ric," I was out of breath by the time I got to his room, luckily he didn't have a class right now.

"Leah what is it?" He asked walking over to me from his desk, for some reason I felt weird around him.

"Meeting at Stefans." I told him simply, catching my breath still. Jeez I needed to go on my runs more frequently, I'm losing my touch.

"About what?" He asked, but it sounded like he already knew the answer. Maybe I was just paranoid.

"Klaus, he's here. Come on we need to go!" I said grabbing onto his arm, I pulled him through the hallways and out to the parking lot. He went out to his car and I went to mine, both going to the same destination.

Ric and I both entered the house to find Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Damon standing in the foyer.

"Jeez, sorry I'm late." I flipped a chunk of my hair over my shoulder, "I thought I should get Ric."

"Yeah yeah, cut to the chase." Damon urged me. Someone was impatient.

"He's here." I said simply, "I think he compelled Dana to tell me that he would be at the dance tonight and he wanted me to save him the last dance." I explained. Literally so creepy. I shivered as I thought about it.

"Why did he come to _you_?" Damon asked with a scowl. Someone was freaking rude. Damn.

"I don't know. Maybe he was charmed by my ridiculously good looks?" I shrugged. Or maybe because I was reincarnated from some chick he was in love with? Pfft what? It was my theory, that he was the man from my dreams. Only because whenever I heard his name, it sounded familiar. And plus in my dreams Elijah was pretty close to this guy. Brotherly almost, I mean it's pretty obvious. Of course the supposed love of my life is coming after my twin to sacrifice her. Is it weird that I think I have feelings for someone I only freaking dream about? Maybe but hey, no ones perfect aye?

Damon nodded at me unamused and then turned to Stefan, "So we go to the dance, we find him." He glanced at Ric, "I'm gonna need you to put me down as a chaperone." Ric nodded, and Stefan spoke up,

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan was right. No one knew what this dude looked like.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon countered. I almost snorted, imagine if he looked like Steve Urkel.

" He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Stefan turned to Bonnie and Elena, "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

"Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena focused the subject back onto Klaus.

"Me. I'm the plan." Bonnie said as if it was the simplest thing ever. " He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Ric pointed out, and I nodded in agreement. If we, well they, thought Elijah was scary imagine how Klaus was.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he…" Damon vamp sped over to Bonnie before he finished his sentence. I gasped a bit when she threw him over to the wall with a flick of her wrist. Damn.

"Impressive." I nodded at her, she smiled at me and turned to Elena,

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." Her eyes pleading with my twin.

"I believe you." Elena agreed with her.

"Well, that settles it then. We're all going to the dance," Damon stood up and stretched his muscles, "And witchy over here will kill him."

"Oh alright cool, well I need to go to Celia's for my costume then." I nodded, "I'll… I'll see you guys later."

I shoved my way past the group and exited the house. I let out a long shaky breath. Was I really up for plotting against an evil vampire? I don't think I'd have a whole big part in this anyways. I got this.

I drove out to Celia's and thankfully this time she was here. Hopefully this time I wouldn't get kidnapped.

"Hello my little bird!" I beamed once I entered the store.

"What can I help you with today?" Celia asked me, looking up. I made my way to the front counter and rested my elbows on the hard surface,

"Well, as you may know, the lovely school is having one of their famous decade dances tonight." I told her, "And I need something super classy and eye popping."

Celia took this into consideration as she thought of a costume for me. She always helped me with my costumes for these dances.

"I think I have a good idea for you." She smiled, "Do you know who Audrey Hepburn is?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I know shes a very old actress… she played in that movie… "Breakfast at Tiffany's" right?"

Celia nodded excitedly, "Yes she did. One of my favorite movies when growing up." I grinned at her,

"Well then what did you have in mind for me?" I asked.

Celia held a finger up, telling me to wait a second. She then walked around the counter, over to the racks of clothes her store held. She looked through the dress section and pull out a black dress, she walked backed to the counter and placed the dress down, then she disappeared into one of the back rooms.

When she came back she held a pair of black gloves and some accessories. I raised my eyebrows at her, "And you have all of this because..?" I asked jokingly.

She just rolled her eyes at me, "Oh shush it and be grateful that I do."

"I am oh so very grateful my Celia!" I gushed an hugged her, "Now I gotta go and impress some boys!" I bid her goodbye and walked straight out of the store to my car. I got home as fast as I could and took a shower. I went back into my room and looked up tutorials on youtube. Apparently she had some signature bun or something, I don't know but it took me like three hours to actually get ready. It was totally worth it when I was done though, because damn, I looked great.

* * *

I entered the crowded gym and beamed at all of the dancing teenagers. I loved crowds of dancing people, it was just so nice to see them have a good time. Shimmying my way through the crowd and over to the punch table I noticed Ric standing off to the side.

"Ric!" I called out, waving my hands to get his attention. When I finally got it, I gestured for him to come over. I didnt want to look like a loner. How lame would that be?

"Leah.. hello." He greeted me, "You look amazing."

I pretended to brush some dust off of my shoulders and gave him a smirk, "I know." I joked. He gave me a short laugh and an unreadable expression.

The music had stopped and my eyes shot over to the stage where I spotted Dana.

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout out tonight." She spoke into the microphone. "This is for Elena. From Klaus." I could feel my palms sweat and my body stiffen.

"He has the nerve!" I hit Ric's shoulder.

"The guys a little sick, don't you think?" He muttered to me and I shook my head.

"And an asshole. Wanting a dance from me and giving shout outs to my sister. Who does he think he is?!" I huffed. Not that I really cared, I was glad his attention shifted away from me, although I didn't like that it was to Elena.

Ric raised an eyebrow at me and I swear he was trying to hide a smirk. Just then Damon came over to us, well mainly Ric and they began talking.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Ric asked Damon, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm not impressed." He said, his eyes searching the gym

" No?" Ric asked with his eyebrows raised.

"What's there to be impressed about? Him being a creep? Damon beats him there." I scoffed at them earning a glare from Damon.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon told us before leaving me and Ric alone again.

I scanned the gym, looking for something or someone out of the ordinary but there was nothing. I knew everyone here. Standing here doing nothing was not going to help, I needed to blend in with the crowd. I turned to Ric who was creepily staring at me,

"Uh, I'm gonna go dance with Caroline and Matt." I told him, walking away. Something about Ric today just made me feel a little uneasy.

I pushed through the crowd in search for someone normal and familiar. I saw Matt walking away from Stefan and Caroline, so I took the chance and swooped up my long lost best friend.

"Matty!" I strolled over to where he stood. I gave him a once over and nodded in approval. The boy could clean up.

"Leah." He smiled, "You look good." I smirked at his compliment.

"Thank you. You don't look too shabby yourself." I told him, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"John F. Kennedy." I bet Caroline was Jackie. Ugh, I wish I could have a matching boyfriend.

"Cute. Now come dance with me. " I dragged him out to the middle of the gym and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Isn't this nice?" I asked him as we swayed. I made sure to not do anything difficult dances because lord knows I would break his little toes if I did.

"I haven't seen you around lately. " he pointed out. I sighed at this. I think the last time I actually spoke to Matt was before the masquerade ball.

"I've had a lot of things going on. I didn't really... Socialize."

"Is it something you want to talk about?" He asked, I could hear worry in his voice.

"Nothing serious. " I lied, kind of. Besides the vampire that wants to sacrifice my sister, it wasn't that serious. Matt nodded softly.

"Have you heard from Tyler?" I asked after a few moments of silence. I haven't heard a thing from him and I've tried contacting him.

"No, he just skipped out." Matt told me, "I tried calling and texting him but I never get a response."

"Oh.." I frowned. I hope he was alright.

We stopped dancing when a fast song came on, Matt did not need to go through the torture of me trying to dance with him at an upbeat pace.

"I'm gonna go get some punch." I told him, he laughed at me in a knowing way and nodded. I walked away from our spot and found myself back at the punch table. Ugh, this was getting boring, knowing that something was going to go down was not helping me either. What was I doing just standing around?! I need to get on the field! If Klaus wanted to come and dance then dancing is what he'll get!

I tossed my cup into the trash and made my way out to the dance floor. Screw my dancing insecurities, I was gonna get my groove on. I wiggled my hips to the beat of the music, doing random hand movements like the other kids. It felt nice to just _let loose_, before all of this freaking supernatural crap happened I was actually normal and went to parties. I was grateful that I knew about it all but it was just so tiring. Worrying about someone coming to suck me dry and sacrifice my sister was just not something I wanted for myself, a seventeen year old girl, or anyone for that matter.

I couldn't help but laugh when I noticed Alaric dancing through the crowd of teenagers. He looked like an idiot to be honest.

"Leah! You're doing it all wrong!" He exclaimed, I raised an eyebrow at him when he started doing the twist. Such a strange thing to witness

"Who knew you had moves like that Ricky!" I called out laughing. I don't think I've ever seen him dance before. I was surprised when he grabbed my hand in spun me around. Oh my god.

"What are you doing?!" I laughed. I was going to fall on my ass.

"Dancing!" He exclaimed as he moved me back and fourth. I just shook my head at him and let him lead whatever we were doing.

_"Nik stop!" I giggled as the tall man grabbed onto my waist "I do not want to dance!"_

_"Do not or can not?" He smirked down making my cheeks heat up._

_"You know dancing is not one of my strong points." I huffed, pulling away from him._

_"Ah yes, everyone knows of your manly interests love." He joked. I narrowed my eyes at him, my interest were not, in anyway manly. "Please tell me, what other woman do you know of enjoys running around and playing that bloody ball game you insist on playing?" He raised an eyebrow at me._

_"I apologize for not wanting to sit around all day, gossiping." I snickered, turning on my heels. How dare he make fun of me?_

_I felt a hand latch onto my arm tugging me back, "Come on now my carina, let me teach you." He pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms around me._

_"Only if you do not make fun of me." I muttered, looking into his mesmerizing blue eyes. He grinned down at me, causing me to mirror his expression._

_"Fine, I will not make fun of you. I give you my word." He promised, I nodded at him._

_"And your word, I will hold." I brought my lips to his, giving him a quick peck, but he instantly deepened it._

_"Nik!" I laughed, pulling away from him, "We are not alone! Now are you going to teach me or not?"_

"Leah are you alright love?" Ric asked me making me snap out of my daze. That was totally weird. I've never randomly had a flashback unless I touched Elijah or something.

Love? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and smiled at Ric, "Yeah I'm good. Just really thirsty." I left Ric and went back over to the punch table. Maybe I had the flashback because he was near? My stomach churned at the thought, not in fear but happiness. What if he really was near? I'd be able to finally meet him. Call me crazy but if me made me that happy in the dreams and flashbacks then how happy would I be when I finally met him in person? I would be reunited with the love of my life. God, I sound like an idiot. _Love of my life?_ What was wrong with me?

"Leah!" I turned around at the sound of my name, finding Ric running up to me.

"What is it?" I asked him, tossing my cup into the trash.

"He has Jeremy." He breathed out making me freeze in my spot.

"Who has Jeremy?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Klaus. Klaus has Jeremy." Oh of freaking course.

"We need to get Bonnie and Elena." I told him, "Do you know where they are?" If anyone knew what to do it'd be them. Maybe.

"Yeah, yeah come on." He lead me out into a hallway, telling me to stay here while he went and got the two. I reluctantly nodded. I was left alone in the dark hallway, where I started pacing back and forth. That happiness I was feeling before? Yeah well now it was long gone.

I turned around quickly when I heard a side door open. Elena, Bonnie and Alaric all came running in, letting me sigh out in relief.

"We need to find him!" I told them grabbing onto Elena's hand. She gave my hand a squeeze and looked at Ric.

"Do you know where they are?" She asked him, Ric nodded in response and lead us down the hallway. It took me a while before I noticed something was off. We've been going down random hallways for quite some time now.

"Wait a minute…" I stopped my running and narrowed my eyes at Ric, "Where are we going?"

"Just around the corner…" He muttered, OK there was just something seriously wrong. Thankfully Elena and Bonnie caught on to the fishiness that surrounded Ric.

"Somethings… somethings not right." Elena muttered. I had to literally resist the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked, the two finally stopping. A chill ran down my spine when Ric laughed.

"I just had to get away from that dance." He looked at us, "The sixties, ugh. Not my decade." he gave us another spine chilling laugh "Whose call was that anyways? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz." What was he talking- oh my god! Of course! How could I be so stupid? I knew there was something off with Ric! Or.. well...

"Alaric, are you on vervain?" Elena asked him.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" He asked, amused.

"What's going on?" Geez louise, get with the memo!

"Elena, that's not Ric, it's Klaus." I told her, mentally face palming myself.

"Bingo!" Alaric, well Klaus clapped at me, "And here I thought Elena would be the first to figure it out." Rude.

"No" Elena shook her head, "No its not possible." Well obviously it was and it is.

"Relax, you're not on my hit list tonight. But you are." He looked at Bonnie. He lunged after her, but before he could even touch her she threw him against the wall with a flick of her wrist.

He let out a few grunts before stumbling back onto his feet, "Now did I mention that I know a witch? You're gonna hit me a lot harder than that." And with that, Bonnie flicked him even farther than before, into a display case.

"Go Bon!" I cheered on, getting a slap of disapproval from Elena.

"By all means, fire away!" Klaus grunted, getting back onto his feet. "If you kill this body, I'll just find another… maybe Jeremy?" Orrrr your own.

"Go! Run!" Bonnie pushed us back, directing us down the hall. You could tell by just looking at her that using just the slightest power made her tired. We ran farther down the halls and through two doors which Bonnie instantly flung closed.

This was totally not how I planned how tonight was gonna go to be completely honest, I thought he was just trying to scare us. Not actually come after us. I was hoping he was all just a myth, some story someone was passing around so people were scared. But it wasn't. It was all real and my sister and I were in the dead center of all of this drama. Elena more than I, and it was all just freaking ridiculous.

* * *

**A:N Ahhh! I am so sorry I took so long to update! Honestly, I had troubles on how I wanted their first meeting to happen and I couldn't think of anything spectacular so I was just like eh, and then put this to the side. Then I thought of something and was like yeah I totally got it and then I lost the idea so this is just a filler chapter. I'm sorry it sucks but I just needed to update lol. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows though! It means a lot. I plan to update this week so no worries! Love you all!**

**xoxo D**


	11. Chapter 11: The Last Day Part 1

To say I was tired would be an understatement, after the emotional roller coaster the original asshole put me through last few days all I wanted was sleep. But nah, I couldn't even do that. Not because I was busy or anything either, but because I just couldn't. I was a restless soul.

So I was going to spend my day at the grill. Ignoring all of this stupid drama.

I was currently in my car, jamming to some John Mayer and thinking over the past few days. Bonnie had a... Death scare as I would call it and Jenna had found out about all of the supernatural crap that was going on, and let me tell you, she was not a happy camper. It didn't help that I knew and didn't tell her either because we usually tell each other everything. I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't feeling guilty about anything because I did. Who was I to keep that from her? I should've told her earlier. Stupid Leah.

I pulled up on the curb and parked my car. Pulling myself out of the vehicle I shuffled inside, going straight for the bar.

"Hit me with a coke someone!" I called out as a situated myself on the seat.

I watched as Aaron dealt with my soda. Such a nice young man.

"You want anything else Leah?" He asked, putting my drink on the counter.

"I'd like a burger and a shot of bourbon also." I told him pushing my cup forward with a small smile on my lips. I'm not much of a drinker but I needed it.

"Leah, you know I can't do that. " he sighed at me making me pout.

"Aaron please, it's not enough to get me drunk, just enough to loosen up."

"Sorry Leah, no can do." What the heck man. He serves to Stefan. Stupid vampire powers

"Whatever, get me my burger. " I grumbled. Seriously what does a girl gotta do? Maybe I should join Jer in the stoner den. Just kidding, no but really.

"Two bourbons mate." Are you kidding me.

I looked next to me and noticed a guy in a deep red button up shirt and black jacket. His hair was short and blonde and his eyes were just so blue, ugh he was such a babe.

"Here you go sir," I shot Aaron a glare. Right in front of me? Really?

I watched the man pass Aaron a fifty and then turn to me.

"Here you are darling," he smiled and handed me a glass. My eyes widened a bit at his oh so kind gesture.

"Oh wow, you really didn't have to do that." I smiled taking the drink. Hey he didn't have to but he did and I wasn't gonna turn a guy like that down.

"Nonsense. I noticed your troubles, trust me I know what it what it was like to be a teenager." Hmm an older man.

"Are you visiting or something?" I've never seen him around before, or maybe I have because he looked really familiar.

"Yes, just passing through for... Business."

"Oh, what kind of business?"

"Nothing important really, just some traveling and such. " God how I would love to travel.

"That's amazing." I sighed and then rested my head on my hand "Where have you been?"

"All around the world love." Oh god his accent. I was having a major case of déjà vu.

"Wow, I've always wanted to travel. I've never been out of Virginia." I told him, taking a sip of the bourbon. It was hard for me not to scowl at the taste and the burning sensation.

"You seem like the type that should be out in the world. Maybe you can go one day, Rome, Paris, Italy."

"Ugh don't get me started, " I shot down the rest of my drink, "you know, one place I've always wanted to go to is Spain."

"Whys that?" He asked. Why was that Leah?

"I dunno" I shrugged. " I feel like I belong there. I've seen videos and movies and pictures of it and it's literally the place for me to be."

"We all have somewhere we feel a connection with as odd as that sounds."

"Mystic falls isn't mine." I sighed. I could feel the buzz from my drink and I was liking it. "Hey can you get me another drink?" I noticed a faint smirk on his lips.

"Another bourbon." He called out and then continued our conversation.

"Why isn't it the place for you?" He questioned, I watched as he sipped from his own cup. His lips were so pink I could kiss them.

Aaron slid a drink over in the guys direction, which found it's way to me, ending in me quickly downing it.

"I- I've been here my whole life. I grew up here, every memory I've ever had is in Mystic Falls" sorta, "but.. It also just holds pain. I mean last spring, I lost my parents. Worst thing ever. And now whenever I go to the Wickery Bridge, it's a constant reminder of how they're and they'll never be here to help me through anything, they won't get to see me at my senior prom, my mom won't help me with my boy problems and my dad can't walk me down the aisle when I get married and they won't even get to see me raise a family." I breathed out. Why I was telling him this I don't know but wow. Hey, he was listening though.

"My condolences for your loss. " I smiled at him, for some reason I felt this pull towards him.

"It's all good. Sorry for dropping this sob story on you. I'm usually not like this. I'm fun. " Seriously, I never ever speak about my parents to anyone, but this dude, man….

"No need to apologize darling." God he was so hot.

"So stranger. What's your name?" Here I was venting a stranger and I didn't even know his name.

"Nik, and yours?" Whyyyy did he seem so familiar.

"Leah." I smiled.

"Leah..." The way my name rolled off his tongue sent shivers down my spine.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked even though this dude could totally kidnap and murder me. I'm sure Elijah would find him though, oh yeah he's awake now by the way. Hah.

"I would enjoy that yes" he smiled and stood up. He threw another fifty on the counter and held a hand out for me as he waited for me to stand up. What a freaking babe.

"Let's go then. " I grinned standing up from my seat, I grabbed his hand and that weird feeling shot through my arm.

_"Nik, walk with me." I groaned as I seated myself on the end of his bed. I watched as the servants got him dressed._

_"Why don't you go with Kol or Elijah?" He glared at me making me roll my eyes._

_?"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I want that." Not that I minded either of them, but they were not courting me._

_"You have been spending quite some time with the two of them." Was he jealous?_

_I stood up from the bed and walked over to him, "Please excuse us." I told the servants. I watched as they curtsied and exited the room, leaving Nik and I alone. "Please stop being so difficult." I told him, wrapping my hands around the back if his neck._

_"I'm not being difficult." He said simply, finishing what the servants did not._

_"You are." I said, "I am only spending time with your siblings because you are never here. However, that does not mean I prefer their company over yours." I told him, kissing his lips. He instantly deepened the kiss. He brought us over to the bed, pushing me down._

_"You are mine and only mine. " he growled into my ear._

_"I will always be yours, my carino. Just as you will always be mine." I breathed, bringing his lips back to mine._

I instantly pulled my hand back, looking up at him with wide eyes. It was him. The guy from my dreams, the one who's been running through my mind since the summer. Living, breathing, standing right in front of me.

"It's you..." I whispered. But I was pretty sure he heard me.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked. Confusion was the only expression on his face. Not that I blamed him. But wow. It was really him. I couldn't help the happy feeling that was soaring through me.

"I've waited for you." I smiled grabbing his hand. I pulled him to the back of the restaurant into the bathroom. I checked the stalls for anyone and thankfully no one was in there. Locking the door, I turned back to Nik who was probably losing his mind right now. I walked up to him and crashed my lips onto his. I know I probably seem crazy right now, but I couldn't help myself. It was like I wasn't in control of myself, I needed to feel his lips on mine. And when they were on mine, I swear I was floating.

I let out a slight moan when he pushed me against a wall. His tongue moved in sync with mine, his hands wandering down my body, his touch burned my skin.

"Nik..." I breathed out when his lips left mine. I ran my fingers through his short hair. His lips moved down to my neck. The way his kisses made me feel was seriously nothing like I've experienced before. I haven't kissed many guys, but from the few that I have, they didn't even compare to him.

Before this could even move on further, I pulled him away. "We can't go any further." Embarrassing truth, I was a virgin. I was waiting. I mean it's not embarrassing but still, when you're getting saucy with a man who looked like him, it was hard to stop yourself.

"Don't start anything you can't finish love." He breathed out. His lips were even pinker. Oh lord.

"Sorry, my cariño..." I breathed out, moving my hand to his face. Did I just speak to him in Spanish? I felt him freeze at my words. Crap.

"Who are you?" He questioned, taking a step back. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I- I don't know." I furrowed my eyebrows, all of this was screwing with my mind. " I need to go. " I stepped away to the door. I was going insane. Before I could unlock the the door he had me pinned against the wall by my arms.

"Who are you? " I noticed his eyes dilating. He was trying to compel me.

"I'm Leah Gilbert." I told him, narrowing my eyes. I was definitely not a fan of freaking compulsion.

His eyes wandered from my face down to my neck where my vervain necklace was. Crap.

"Vervain." He said simply before ripping it off. Rude. And I was just making out with him, no.

"Excuse you, that was a gift. You better be paying for repairs." I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Who are you. " His eyes dilated again, I couldn't help myself from answering.

"Leah Gilbert." I said in a monotone voice.

"What do you know about me. "

"You're Nik, the man from my dreams"

"Your dreams?"

"I've dreamt of you. But instead of being me, I'm Elizabeth." Why was I telling him this?

I noticed an emotion flicker in his gaze but before I could pinpoint it, it was gone.

"I- I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm a freak." I stuttered out. I tried to pull out of his grip but it was too strong. "Please..." I could feel my eyes water. Why was I getting so emotional? What the heck?! I was making a fool of myself! Leah Gilbert is not a fool!

He expression softened and he let go of my arms, why he didn't kill me on the spot I wasn't sure because I sure would if someone came up in here fucking my emotions up. I'm a bad person.

"All is well..." He muttered, studying me. His gaze almost burned through my soul. I couldn't even comprehend what i was feeling at the moment... Happiness? Relief? It was all a blur. I just wanted to hold him close to me, I had the desire tell him that I was sorry for leaving him, I had no freaking clue as to why but even if I did, I couldn't because in the blink of an eye, I was alone. Shit.

* * *

**A:N Ayeeee OK here is the next chapppyyyyy. I was just super bored so I decided to post extra early. I mean I wasnt planning on updating until Wednesday at the earliest so ya. Hope you enjoy!**

**xoxo D**


	12. Chapter 12: The Last Day Part 2

I pushed the bathroom door open, rushing out. I could feel tears stinging my eyes, my vision became blurry. Why was I such a fucking idiot? I shoved past the customers, I really just needed to go home. I didn't even know why I was crying, was I happy? Was I sad?

"Leah?" Someone called my name, making me stop in my tracks. I clenched my fist and squeezed my eyes shut. The last thing I needed was social interaction. I quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks and opened my eyes, putting on a bright smile. Just act casual Leah.

"Caroline, Matty; what's up?" I asked the couple. I almost groaned when I noticed their concerned expressions.

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked me, Matt stepped closer.

"Have you been crying?" He asked.

I gave then a slight laugh and shook my head, "No, I'm fine. I just stabbed my eye with my mascara wand." I told them, hoping they would buy the lame excuse. No such luck.

"Leah.." I grunted at Matt's protest. Honestly, can they not read hints?

"Seriously. I'm fine. I need to go though, so I'll see you later." I left without waiting for a response. Although I appreciated that they were concerned for me, I didn't want them to be. I could handle myself. Im a big girl. Plus they didn't know anything about me, I couldn't speak to them about this dude.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the only number I could think of. I waited for him to pick up, more tears brimming my eyes. God, I was so pathetic.

"Hello?" I let out a shaky breath when his voice spoke through the speaker. For some reason it was even more soothing than Matty's. Not that either of them had to know that…

"Elijah.." I breathed out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I just needed to calm down.

"Leah? What's wrong?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile at the slight memory, even though it went horribly wrong, I still got to meet him.

"Elijah, he's here. He's really here." I gushed to him. "I got to meet him and touch him. It's all real Elijah… The dreams and feelings, they're real... It's all real." I closed my eyes as I whispered the last part. I knew that his vampire hearing would catch it so I didn't have to worry. I don't think I had it in me to worry. I was happy. My tears were happy and overwhelmed tears.

"Leah…" His voice was full of concern which made my happiness falter, "Are you still with Nik?" He asked making me open my eyes and furrow my brows. Why wasn't he happy sounding?

"No I'm not why?" I asked, my mouth was set in a solid frown, I probably looked like a troll to be honest.

"Leah, Niklaus is dangerous. You must go home immediately and not invite anyone in." He told me in a commanding voice, which made me realize what was going on.

"Oh god… I- I just made out with Klaus didn't I?!" I cried out, running my hand through my hair. Leave it to me to make out with the guy that was going to sacrifice my sister. Well, I guessed right.

"Leah, go home and do not let anyone in. Do you understand me?" He ordered. I let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I got you." I finally said, "Elijah…" I called out before he could hang up. I just need his assurance on one thing.

"What is it?"

"Please tell me you found a way to save my sister." I said in a low voice, "I can't lose anyone else Lijah.. she's my twin."

There was a moment of silence before he finally answered, "I had required an elixir for Katerina centuries ago, it's still in my possession and I had intended to use it on her, but it seems Damon had other intentions."

"What do you mean?"

"He fed Elena his blood, after the sacrifice is over, she will return as a vampire."

Oh god… I bet Elena was going crazy right now. I should be mad at Damon for taking her choice away, but I knew that even though she didn't want to turn into a vampire, it would have happened anyways. I mean she's in love with one for god sakes, and she has two fawning over her. I couldn't be mad at Damon.

"Wow.." Was all I said, "Poor Damon." Elena must have been mad, and to have Elena mad at you was not a pleasant thing. She could easily ruin one's life if she really wanted too. She was just that girl.

"Leah, you must go home now." Elijah barked. He certainly wasn't joking around right now.

"Okay, I'm going. Are Jeremy and Jenna okay?" I asked, standing by my car. I definitely wasn't going home if they are in danger.

"Harm won't come to them, Niklaus has no need for either of them tonight." A sad feeling ran through me when his name was mentioned. I prefer calling him Klaus now that he's a bad guy. Fuck Nik.

"Alright. I'm gonna go now, I'll see you later." I told him before hanging up the phone. I couldn't help but feel upset when I thought about tonight. Well obviously, my sister was gonna die. But she was coming back. I trusted Elijah, I knew he would keep my sister safe. Or well as safe as he could. Plus she had vampire blood in her system. I let out a soft cry and rested my head on the car door. I really couldn't handle all of this. I was scared shitless. I didn't want to lose my sister. I couldn't. No matter how much we fought, she was still my twin and she was one of the most important people in my life.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" I turned around to see a girl around my age standing there with a concerned look on her face. Her skin was darker than mine, and I'd say I'm pretty dark. I noticed her rub the arm of the leather jacket she had on like she was cold or something, she must have not been from around here because it was pretty warm.

I gave her a tight smile and wiped away the stray tears on my cheeks, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" I told her, getting my keys from my bag.

"Are you sure?" She asked stepping closer to me, a little too close. Has she not heard of personal space?

"Just one of those days." I sighed, "I'm sorry but I have to go…?" I trailed off, wondering if she'd catch that I wanted her name.

"Greta." She smiled brightly and held out her hand, but I couldn't help but notice the slight coldness in her eyes.

"Leah.." I smiled slightly, taking her hand.

* * *

After I left Greta, I followed Elijah's instructions and went straight home in hopes to see Jenna and Jer there. Jenna was there but Jeremy wasn't. I was worried at first but then Jenna explained how he was with Bonnie. After giving Jenna a long bone crushing hug, that was totally needed, I went upstairs into my room.

I grabbed some clothes and my iPod dock and went into the bathroom. I ran myself a hot bath, putting in one of those little bath bombs. I put on my John Mayer playlist and watched as the water turned into a light green and a jasmine scent filled the air. This probably wasn't an appropriate time for a bath but I needed it and there wasn't anything I could do about the Klaus situation. My stomach clenched when I thought of him.

I finally had him, after all of this dreaming and remembering slowly, he was here. And now my friends were going to kill him. I had to let it happen though. It had to happen. He wasn't the man from my dreams. He wasn't the calm, loving man that I had remembered, he was a monster who was willing to kill for his own gain. It wasn't like I actually knew him either, I did not! So why did it hurt to think about him dying?

I shook the thoughts out of my head and stripped my clothes on. After tying my hair up I slowly sunk my body into the water. I just wanted everything to go back to how it used to be, when my parent were alive and all I had to worry about was soccer, school and parties. Not the stupid supernatural and stupid sacrifices and stupid dreams. I wanted to be a normal teenager.

* * *

**Klaus POV:**

Klaus stormed into the apartment, his mind was swirling with unanswered questions. It couldn't be her could it? Her scent was so familiar yet different at the same time, he knew why. She was human. How was it that Elizabeth was here and alive? At first he thought that Leah was Elizabeth's doppelganger, curiosity got the best of him. Although it didn't make any sense to him and truly did throw him off guard, but when she grabbed his hand at the Grill tonight, he felt something, not only that, he _saw_ something.

_Klaus listened boredly as the Duke of England spoke about his travels. He personally had no care for it, but it was the least he could do since the Duke was kind enough to let him and his family reside in his home and , although the Duke had no say in it whatsoever, one he was not yet kind and two he had been compelled._

_His eyes flickered around the room, landing on Rebekah and Elijah who were engaged in a conversation with one of the Knight's the king was honoring this even, Kol though was no where to be found. That didn't surprise him one bit though._

_"I have been friends with a Lord in Spain for quite a few years now, he sent one of his daughter over here to England. He sent her off with me when I returned from Spain." He spoke to Klaus and a few other men._

_"Why did he send her to England?" A man asked quite rudely, Klaus brought his cup of wine up to his lips, remaining silent. If it was his choice, he would have ripped out the man's throat, but he had given his word to Elijah that he would behave, along with Kol and Rebekah._

_"I am not sure, I think it was her request. Something about wanting to travel. She's a nice young girl, my wife has taken a liking with her. Although her english is a bit rough The Duke shrugged, taking a sip of his own wine. Klaus raised his eyebrow at his words, it was rare to hear of a girl traveling on her own for her own needs, let alone her father, a Lord allowing it._

_"What a ridiculous thing! Letting his daughter travel to a foreign country herself?" The plump man exclaimed, causing Klaus to roll his eyes. Although it was rare, it was not that ridiculous._

_"It is not all that ridiculous." Klaus finally spoke up, giving the man a pointed look. Klaus' gaze flickered to the Duke who seemed to be searching the crowd of guest._

_"Yes, it's not ridiculous at all, now if you would excuse me. Klaus could you join me?" The Duke stepped away from the group with Klaus by his side._

_"I really cannot stand that arse. If it was up to me, he would be with a head by now." The Duke sighed, earning an amused look from Klaus. Although Klaus had compelled the Duke, he had been fond of him. He was pretty young, about nineteen years of age, he was the only son of the King and was next for the throne._

_"I do not even know who he is." Klaus smirked as he walked alongside with the Duke._

_"He is a friend of my father. No one important really, yet he acts like he is."_

_"I see…" Klaus muttered,_

_"Anyways, I would like you introduce you to Elizabeth. She is a exquisite beauty." The Duke told him, by the hint of his tone, he was quite fond of this girl. Klaus followed the Duke through the small crowd of people until they halted to a stop in front of a girl who stood alone._

_"Hello, Lady Elizabeth." The Duke greeted the girl, Klaus eyed the girl carefully as she gave both men a bright smile. He couldn't lie, she was indeed beautiful and her scent was different, different but not unusual, not to him at least. He noticed her chocolate brown eyes flicker from his face then downwards, causing him to smirk widely._

_"Hello my Lord." She curtsied for the Duke, "How are you this evening?" Her accent was thick, indicating that she was foreign, even though you could tell that by just looking at her._

_"Very well, and please just call me william." The Duke or 'William' smiled at the girl._

_"I will only call you William when you call me Elizabeth." She smirked, "May I ask who your friend is?"_

_"How rude of me, this is Lord Niklaus." William introduced him. "Klaus, this is Lady Elizabeth." Klaus took a step forward, grasping her hand in his, he brought it to his mouth as he softly kissed it. He heard her sudden intake of breath, which made him smirk against her skin._

_"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Niklaus." Her voice a bit shaky._

_"Please, call me Klaus."_

The Original's mind was so clouded with past memories that he almost didn't noticed the other three people in the room. Clearing his throat, he went over to the island where Greta and Maddox were, both flipping through a couple of old grimoire.

"Do we have the wolf and vampire?" He asked, looking over Greta's shoulder.

"Not yet, but we will soon." Maddox answered. Klaus couldn't help the grin on his face.

Finally, after waiting so many years, he was going to break the curse that has held him back. As happy as he was, he couldn't help but wonder about the Gilbert girl. Turning on his heels, he walked over to the sofa, noticing the doppelganger tense as he got closer.

"My sweet Katerina…" He brought his hand up to her cheek and gently stroked it, a smug look on his face when she flinched under his touch. "Tell me, what do you know about the Leah Gilbert?"

He knew that his question caught her off guard as she hesitated to answer. "She's Elena's twin. Fraternal. She's not that involved with the supernatural, but she was close to Elijah." The younger vampire croaked out. Klaus almost let out a frustrated groan, but held it together. He wasn't going to let Katherine see him frustrated.

"Very well then," He stood up and went back to Greta and Maddox. "I want you to look into Leah Gilbert for me, find out what she is." He spoke to Greta. He had a feeling about it, but wanted someone to back him up.

"What do you mean by figure out what she is?" Greta questioned, she needed more to go on.

"There's something different about her, I want you to figure out what it is." He ordered, not liking the way she spoke to him.

"I think I have a spell that can help." She told him, grabbing another grimoire from beside her.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." He smirked and headed out to the Grill.

* * *

Leah's POV

I was currently laid out on the couch, dressed in some leggings and one of my dad's old shirts. Whenever I was upset, I would wear one of his shirts for comfort. When they were alive, my dad was basically my rock. We weren't as close as Jenna and I are kind of but, we were close. I went to him with my problems. He helped me figure everything out. He kept me calm when it was necessary. I would do anything to have both of my parents back, for everything go back to normal.

"Hey are you alright?" Jenna's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw her sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Just peachy." I gave a sarcastic smile. She raised her eyebrows at me, I sighed, rubbing my face. "Jenna I did a very, very bad thing." I had to fess up. I couldn't hold this in any longer. The fact that I just made out with the guy who's gonna sacrifice my sister in like an hour was just eating at me.

"What did you do?" She asked, for some reason it made me feel even worse. I let out a deep breath, I needed to tell her everything.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you goes into the vault. Alright?" I used my serious voice so she would know I wasn't playing around.

"In the vault it goes." She says crossing her heart, this was something we always did.

"Do you remember those dreams I told you about? The ones with the medieval people?"

She thought about it before nodding, "Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"Those dreams were actually memories. From my past life." I tell her, "I'm some chick reincarnated."

She scoffed lightly but then looked at me, noticing that I was a hundred percent serious. I mean, why would I joke about this?

"Seriously, I'm a reincarnation of someone name Elizabeth… but thats not all." I exclaim, "She… well I was in love… with a guy…" I squeezed my eyes shut before taking another breath. "Jenna please don't hate me…" I whispered

I felt her hand on the side of my arm, opening my eyes I was greeted by a concerned looking Jenna. "Leah…" The way she cooed my name made something inside me snap, I don't know what, but now my vision was blurred with tears. Gosh, I was such a cry baby.

"The guy, his names Niklaus." I sobbed, "Jenna, Klaus is the guy from the dreams."

Jenna rubbed my arm soothingly, "Hey, they're just dreams. Dont get upset about it."

I shook my head at her, "Jenna! You dont get it! I met him today and it was- it was like I had no control over myself. One minute were talking and then the next minute were making out!"

"You- You made out with him?" She asked with wide eyes. Ugh.

"I dont know what came over me! It was like he was my boyfriend or something and went away for a long time and I just finally saw him again. You know like in those stupid romance movies?"

"I- well.." She trailed off, obviously at a loss for words.

"I'm such a bad sister! Here I am off making out with the guy who's sacrificing my sister." I cried. Jenna pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back gently.

"Hey, it's alright Leah, we all have our moments…" She soothed, I pulled away from her and gave her a throaty laugh.

"I guess the only one in this family who had a good taste in men is mom." I joked, earning a laugh from Jenna.

"Yeah… she was the only one with her head screwed on…" Jenna sighed.

"I wish they were here, they'd know what to do." I told her, "They always knew what to do."

"Yeah… I know…" She replied, "Here, just lay down and try to sleep. It will be alright, Damon and Stefan worked with Elijah. Elena will come back." She assured me.

I scoffed, "Yeah as a vampire, and knowing Elena, she'd hate herself so much, she'd rather just die."

Jenna sent me a harsh glare, "Don't." She warned.

I shrugged at her. It was true, Elena would never want to become a vampire. When we were younger we would always talk about finding another set of twins, marrying them and having our own families. Our kids would be best friends and we'd live next door to each other so we were never far apart from each other, and now there was no way of that ever happening. Even if by some miracle she made it out as a human, there would always be Stefan and Damon there, and eventually one of them would turn her. My guess would be Damon. The sad thing about this is, no one seems to see what I see, and they probably don't see that I know my sister more than anyone else does.

"Go to sleep." She just said before leaving me alone in the living room. I sighed and got up from the couch, walking up to my own room. I guess we both needed some time alone.

**3RD PERSON POV:**

Jenna rushed around the kitchen trying to distract herself. With all that was happening, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. She thought parenting was tough, well now here she was worrying about one niece getting sacrificed and another being in love with a thousand year old vampire wolf. This isn't what she signed up for, but there was nothing she could do about it now, all she could do was buck up and get through this. _Everything will be alright._ She had Leah, Elena and Jeremy. They would get through it together.

After she finished cleaning up the kitchen, she sat herself at the kitchen counter with her head in her hands. She wanted this to end, for her to wake up and be able to call it a bad dream. Stuff like this just didn't happen, vampires, werewolves, doppelgangers, even reincarnations, they were all myths. How did her nieces get involved with all of this?

Feeling her pocket vibrate, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, furrowing her eyebrows at the unknown number.

"Hello?" She spoke when she answered the phone.

"Jenna?!" Elena's frantic voice sounded through the receiver, "Jenna, please I'm- I'm so scared." She cried.

Jenna could feel her throat tighten,, "Elena, where are you?" She choked out.

"At the school, please Jenna. I'm scared." Jenna's face scrunched up in confusion, the school for a ritual? She couldn't help but think about how weird that was. Pushing the estranged feeling aside, she rushed out grabbing her jacket and keys.

"Alright, I'll be right there. Dont worry." She said softly, opening the door and hanging up.

Before she could make it to the front steps, someone grabbed her from behind. She struggled in their grasp as they held their wrist up to her mouth, but it was no use, they were way too strong. Her eyes widened when she tasted the copper liquid run down her throat. Once the wrist was out of the way, she felt a quick sharp pain in her neck before was surrounded by darkness.


End file.
